Para el hombre que lo tiene todo
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Kaiba está hundido en trabajo que no recordaba que se acercaba su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Mokuba no lo olvida, así como tampoco olvidó aquel secreto de su hermano que lo llevará a hacerle un regalo del cual no se arrepentirá. (S/Y Prideshipping - Yami Yugi x Seto Kaiba)
1. Es el mes de octubre

**Nuevo fanfiction aquí. Ya que 25/10 es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado y soportado Seto Kaiba, necesita reconocimiento y del bueno.  
**

 **Se me hizo larga esta historia así que la separé en capitulos, por ahora aquí está el primero.**

 **¿Qué necesita el hombre que lo tiene todo? Ya se verá aquí.**

 **Aclaro una cosilla, para referirme a Yami Yugi, Atem o como quieran llamarle, yo lo llamaré 'faraón', 'otro Yuugi' o 'Yuugi', dependiendo la situación. Ya que no me acostumbro a llamarlo Yami, lo siento.**

 **El fanfic no tiene nada que ver con el canon, así que en que parte de la serie transcurre es casi irrelevante, lo que sí es seguro es que es despues de Ciudad Batallas y lo que sería la 4ta temporada, por eso tampoco puedo llamarle 'Atem'.**

 **Cuando se refiere a 'Yuugi' es cuando hablo desde la perspectiva de Kaiba en algunos momentos, de todas maneras me esforcé por dejar en claro cuando Yuugi cambia de cuerpo con el faraón y viceversa.**

 **Ahora si, si no me faltó nada... Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé Yugioh ni sus respectivos personajes, sí lo hubiera hecho, 4kids no hubiera tocado Yugioh**_

* * *

Era la primera semana de octubre, el frío comenzaba a invadir la ciudad Domino. Los habitantes ya llevaban sacos gruesos y se quedaban en sus casas para evitar el viento.

Mokuba no era uno de esos que quisieran quedarse encerrados en su casa, como su hermano mayor, quien estaba siendo invadido por pilas y pilas de trabajo que él no pensaba dejar ni por un segundo, lo que frustraba al menor de los Kaiba. Escuchaba constantemente el sonido de las teclas, los papeles siendo removidos, los labios de Seto murmurar cosas.

Su hermano mayor no dormía bien, abusaba del café, no salía muy seguido y casi no hablaba de nada que no sea el trabajo. Sus proyectos lo tenían ahogado en papeleos y reuniones. No tenía descanso.

Mokuba se acercó tímidamente a su hermano, quien escribía con rapidez en el teclado sin dejar de ver la pantalla. Sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, no hacía más que trabajar. -¿Qué necesitas, Mokuba?- Seto preguntó aún sin mirar a su hermano menor.

Mokuba 'saltó' debido a su sorpresa, ya que Seto se había dado cuenta de que estaba presente sin siquiera mirar. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora?

-Digamos que…- Mokuba comenzó a decir sin poder evitar tartamudear. Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras pensaba en algo que decir. –Estás trabajando demasiado, hermano. Deberías descansar. –

Seto suspiró mientras seguía escribiendo. –Ya me lo has dicho. – Contestó fríamente.

–P-Pero esta vez no te puedes negar…– Mokuba susurró. Le llamó la atención que ante su susurro el sonido de las teclas se detuvo.

Seto llevó sus manos al borde del escritorio y volteó ligeramente hacia su hermano pequeño. – ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo negarme? –

–Porque iremos a esa convención de duelistas. – El silencio invadió la habitación. Mokuba tragó saliva, sabía que Seto no lo aceptaría, sin embargo se sentía obligado a convencerlo. No tenía que hacer más que asistir, y el lugar no le daba la posibilidad de pensar en el trabajo.

–Mokuba…– Seto suspiró. –Sabes el motivo por el cual no acepté ir a esa convención. – Su voz sonaba frustrada y cansada. Aquella convención no era sólo una de duelistas, sino que una organizada por Pegasus J. Crawford, quien había secuestrado al menor de los Kaiba dejando a ambos en una situación bastante comprometida. Seto Kaiba no confiaría ni en su forma de respirar y él sabe que Mokuba tampoco. Entonces, ¿por qué su hermano menor iría a un evento organizado por la persona que les hizo daño?

El niño llevaba su mirada hacia todos los rincones de la habitación asegurándose de no dar con los de su hermano mayor que se fijaba en cada movimiento del pequeño. Era la única manera de sacarlo del trabajo. Sabe que no es un riesgo, lo sabe. No porque confía ciegamente en su hermano, ni porque haya perdonado a Pegasus, sino por alguien más… Alguien que le generaba seguridad desde aquella vez que fue rescatado y apostando todo en esa persona, esperando no correr ningún peligro; mira fijamente a los ojos a Seto, intentando convencerlo con nada más que su mirada.

Los hermanos a veces se comunicaban con gestos, miradas, el simple silencio los hacía entenderse. No necesitaban decir más de lo necesario. Ellos se confiaban todo, o por lo menos, Mokuba le confiaba todo a Seto, pero el mismo parecía reservar ciertos pensamientos que ni su querido hermano menor podía saber. Algunos quizás no se los hacía saber porque era demasiado pequeño para entenderlas o algo sensible pero otras… Seto no quería que nadie las supiera por orgullo.

\- Mokuba, no puedo dejar de trabajar en cualquier momento y mucho menos arriesgar tu vida. – Kaiba le puso un punto final volviéndose a la pantalla de su laptop. Mokuba apretó sus dientes frustrado por la testarudez de su hermano.

\- Yuugi y los demás participaran en ese evento. – Al escuchar las palabras del insistente niño, Kaiba volvió a suspirar frustrado.

\- ¿Y eso qué me garantiza? – Pregunta secamente.

-Pues, Yuugi también sufrió a Pegasus y no confiaría fácilmente en él, y sin embargo…- La explicación del pequeño fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermano que comenzaba a sentirse irritado.

\- Lo que hagan ellos no me concierne. – Por más molesto que se sintiera Kaiba, él murmuró aquellas palabras para no responder de manera agresiva a los pedidos inocentes de su hermano menor. Aun así, entendía a lo que apuntaba Mokuba, y no le genera ninguna seguridad. Yuugi también puede confiar ciegamente y caer en una trampa. Nadie se salva, excepto ellos. Entiende que Mokuba esté preocupado por él, pero llevarlo a otro posible problema con Pegasus era casi lo mismo o quizás peor. No lo estaba razonando.

Mokuba lanzó una patada al suelo y suspirando más fuerte que Seto, quien mirando a su hermano menor, pensaría que usaría el berrinche como su mejor arma, la cual no surtirá efecto. Entonces fue cuando el niño le dio la espalda. – Pues, iré con Yuugi. – Era obvio, Mokuba sabía que no funcionarían los berrinches contra el joven terco que ya conocía de cabo a rabo al muchachito. Sin embargo, Yuugi era una de sus mejores amenazas, además que Seto no dejaría a Mokuba solo por ningún motivo, ni mucho menos cuando estará cerca de un ser tan despreciable como Pegasus.

Sintió un calor recorrer su pecho como un fuerte trago de té caliente. Lo quemaba, lo quemaba profundamente. Apretaba sus uñas contra la palma de su mano, pensando en cómo contraatacar con la amenaza de su hermano. Sabía que era capaz de irse solo con Yuugi y los demás idiotas. ¿Por qué insistía tanto? No le estaba dejando opción. ¿Por qué?

Bruscamente se volvió a mirar a su hermano pequeño, quien todavía le daba la espalda y volteaba ligeramente su cabeza para observar al irritado Seto. – ¡Bien! ¡Iré contigo! – Contestó con rabia ocultando parte de su mirada con su liso cabello castaño. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja formó el rostro del muchachito Mokuba, que corrió alegremente a lanzarse a los hombros de su hermano.

\- ¡Prometo que no te arrepentirás! ¡Hermano! – Exclamó con entusiasmo mientras enredaba sus pequeños brazos en el delgado cuello de Seto. No le importaba si su hermano no respondía a su abrazo, pues sabía que no estaba contento con la idea pero ya le dijo, no se arrepentirá, aún si el mismo Seto Kaiba lo dudaba.

La convención se hacía en un salón muy grande, no había muchas habitaciones por recorrer, pues de por sí el salón espacioso le permitía a los invitados a conversar abiertamente, disfrutar de la mejor comida y además, lo que importaba en el evento era su espléndido escenario dónde los mejores duelos iban a suceder ahí arriba.

Estaba lleno de gente, algunos adolescentes y otros jóvenes adultos. Pocos llevaban trajes muy formales, pero los que andaban de manera elegante normalmente se reunían con Pegasus, quien de vez en cuando aparecía por el salón para observar el progreso de su convocatoria.

\- ¡Duelistas de Ciudad Domino! – La voz sedosa y madura del presidente de la compañía Ilusiones Industriales se escuchó por todo el salón, llamando la atención de los presentes. El hombre se encontraba posicionado en el escenario, sosteniendo el micrófono con elegancia. – Los he reunido en éste espacio para que demuestren con pura libertad y sin compromisos sus mejores habilidades. Que sus encuentros amistosos sean vistos por todos y no teman en mostrar de lo que son capaces. Para eso vinieron, para eso los reuní. ¡Este es su lugar, duelistas! ¡Quiero que lo aprovechen! - Al acabar su discurso, una ola de aclamaciones inundaron todo el lugar mientras la figura firme de Pegasus se retiraba del escenario.

Seto Kaiba no se unió a los aplausos. No, estaba molesto, frustrado, indignado, le costaba describir toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sentado como un lobo solitario en una de las mesas del centro, junto con su hermano que se apoyaba en la mitad de la mesa para levantar el ánimo de su hermano mayor. - ¿Ves? No hay nada que temer, hermano. - No había manera. Las falsas palabras de Pegasus no lo harían confiar. ¿Cómo es posible que Mokuba no se diera cuenta? ¿O acaso lo estaba dando todo sólo para que su hermano mayor se escapara del trabajo? Podría haberlo hecho de otro modo, no había necesidad de arriesgarse innecesariamente. Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar chasquear su lengua demostrando falta de resignación.

Mokuba volvió a llamar su atención cuando las luces se apagaron y sólo había iluminación para el escenario, donde estaban enfrentados Jounouchi Katsuya del lado izquierdo, aquel duelista patético a los ojos de Kaiba que aun así los demás admiraban. Quizás haya ganado algunos duelos y siempre permanecía resistente pero Kaiba no reconocería sus talentos y mucho menos si son motivo de orgullo para su rival, Yuugi Mutou, quien parado en el lado derecho del escenario se enfrentaba al rubio. Lo que más le irritaba a Kaiba era esa sonrisa que le daba apoyo al torpe duelista, cuando comentaba con asombro los logros de Katsuya, que mencionara que tendría un duelo con él, como si fuera la única persona en su mundo. Sí tan sólo Yuugi dejara de pensar en un inútil como él, entonces comenzará a fijarse en el duelo que Kaiba y el Rey de los Duelos tenía pendiente.

No hubo más que decir, ni que pensar, aunque de hecho, Kaiba no se expresaba en voz alta, sólo observaba el duelo entre ambos, notaba la delgada figura de su rival, sus manos que se movían con entusiasmo y la iluminación revelaba las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a mojar su rostro sonriente. Lo recuerda, lo siente, esa excitación que sintió aquella vez que tuvo un duelo con él, quería volver a sentirla. Si tan sólo pudiera estar en ese momento parado justo donde Jounouchi Katsuya se posicionaba, si tan sólo fuera él quien se enfrentara al campeón. Kaiba no se iba a quedar atrás, no podía permitirlo.

El duelo fue duradero, pero acabó con nada más y nada menos que Yuugi Mutou como ganador. Sin embargo, pareció un duelo amistoso, Jounouchi no estaba frustrado, al contrario, lo felicitó a su mejor amigo con un alegre apretón de manos que por alguna razón, provocó un caluroso temblor en el cuerpo del castaño. Ellos formaban un vínculo fuerte que no se encontraba en muchas personas. La amistad que tenían era muy significativa y hasta envidiable, pero Kaiba no, él no se sentiría celoso de algo así, o de que su rival sostenga un apasionado y divertido duelo con otra persona que no sea él.

El desinteresado, Seto Kaiba, apartó su mirada de la escena entre ellos dos, pues tampoco había más que mirar si ellos ya estaban desapareciendo del escenario. Mokuba no ignoró a su hermano para avisarle que se iría a saludar a los duelistas que ahora parecían ser sus amigos. No es para disgusto de Seto, no le molestaba que Mokuba tenga amigos pero, le incomodaba ser parte de sus 'encuentros'. El muchachito se marchó solo. Seto se quedó sentado en la silla, sin nadie a su alrededor, sosteniendo su frío vaso de agua como sí su objetivo fuera solamente beber de ese vaso. Observó cada paso de su hermano menor hasta que desapareció, sólo esperaba que nada la pasara. Podría levantarse e ir a buscarlo pero no quería ir allí, donde están 'esos dos'. No los soportaba.

\- Mokuba-boy es encantador.- Sólo una persona es capaz de llamar así al menor de los Kaiba. Los ojos azules reflejaron una mirada desagradable hacia el hombre que se atrevió a hablarle. – No creí que vendrías. – Pegasus llevaba una copa de vino tinto, la sacudía suavemente mientras con la otra mano movía uno de sus cabellos plateados que caían lisamente por sus hombros, era elegante, guapo y a la vez, lleno de trampas a los ojos y experiencia de Kaiba.

\- Estoy lleno de sorpresas, Pegasus, así que no me provoques.- Kaiba le contestó secamente, sintiendo como su rabia brotaba en su garganta. Necesitaría un trago de ese vino para calmarse quizás. Una incrédula sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ex-portador del ojo del milenio.

\- No vine a provocar, Kaiba-boy.- Dijo dando suaves palmadas a la mesa. Hubo unos segundos de suspenso mientras Pegasus mojaba sus delgados labios con vino. –En realidad quería disculparme.- Murmuró seriamente, mirando con fijeza al líquido que bailaba en la copa entre sus manos. Kaiba prácticamente escupía sobre esas palabras, pues no le creía ni una sola y aunque fuera verdad, las disculpas no le sirven de nada más que un gasto de saliva. – No me avergüenza admitirlo, y sé que no te importa, pero al menos quisiera que tengas en cuenta, y tu hermano también, que lamento los problemas que les causé.- Pegasus no cambió su seriedad y sus ojos apuntaron a los azules de Kaiba, quien se mantuvo impasible. Estaba ansiosamente esperando que Kaiba respondiera, lo que no pudo evitar sorprender al muchacho, pues creía que Pegasus fuera más observador y menos infantil.

Seto Kaiba no lo iba a perdonar con facilidad y mucho menos decirle lindas palabras para que se fuera sintiéndose un poco mejor. De hecho, no le dijo nada. Pegasus al sentir su distancia, sonrió. – Es el mes de octubre, Kaiba-boy, y supongo que es inapropiado preguntar qué te gustaría que te regale. – El tono serio y a la vez amable de Pegasus desapareció como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado, haciendo que hable de manera burlona hacia el Presidente de Kaiba Corp., quien sintió un frío temblor al notar que Pegasus estaba hablando de su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Tampoco tiene derecho.

Kaiba también olvida frecuentemente el detalle que parte de su información personal como 'fecha de nacimiento' es sencillo de saber para alguien como Pegasus, incluso Yuugi podría saberlo sin preguntarle a Mokuba.

-Desaparece y sería algo maravilloso. – Kaiba contestó con ironía. Pegasus dejó salir una carcajada y volvió tomar de la copa.

-Sin embargo, no sería lo mejor que te hubiera pasado. – Susurró, causando cada vez más que el castaño enfurezca. -¿Qué se le debe dar al hombre que lo tiene todo?- Movía lentamente la copa entre sus pálidas manos de manera pensativa. Kaiba estaba a punto de contestar con ironías pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Pegasus. – Y sin embargo…- Parecía pensar continuamente en lo que estaba diciendo, como si analizara cada parte de Seto Kaiba. – Sin embargo, algo le falta.- Suspiró.

A Kaiba no le asustaba que Pegasus hablara de él como si lo conociera, pues ya estaba acostumbrado, además, si creen que lo saben todo cuando no saben nada, es mejor así. Luego les caerá la sorpresa.

Pegasus se levantó de la silla y dio indicios de que estaba por largarse, hasta que se despidió con un saludo y una sonrisa amable que a Kaiba le parecieron eternas, no podía esperar a que se alejara de su vista. Hasta que lo hizo, Kaiba intentaba disfrutar sus minutos de soledad pero las palabras de Pegasus volaban inevitablemente por su cabeza.

-'El hombre que lo tiene todo y sin embargo, algo le falta.' – Kaiba repitió en su cabeza. – Que estupidez.-

La convención estaba cerca de acabar. Mokuba estuvo toda la noche con Yuugi y los demás, Kaiba estaba bien solo como se quedó. Pensaba irse en cualquier momento y seguir con su trabajo pero no podía dejar a Mokuba sin avisar. Estaba aburrido, inquieto, molesto. Tenía que hacer algo o acabaría enloqueciendo. Movía su pierna constantemente y tomaba lentos sorbos de agua para mantenerse ocupado. No hubieron duelos interesantes de observar y cada vez que pensaba en uno, sólo recordaba aquel duelo entre Jounouchi Katsuya y Yuugi Mutou, el cual, lamentablemente para Kaiba, fue el mejor hasta ahora. No sabía por qué le molestaba la amistad entre esos dos, no sabía sí era porque él quería tener un duelo contra su rival y no pudo, entonces estaría frustrado, pero no era así, porque no es la primera vez que sentía ésta rabia contra el rubio por culpa del campeón. Tenía que ignorarlo o se volvería algo peor, no quería saber que era, no quería saber nada con Yuugi Mutou, pero era inevitable, siempre estaba ahí, ocupando su cabeza.

De hecho, Yuugi Mutou estaba ahí, sentado frente a él, observándolo con esa firme mirada y su sonrisa maliciosa. Que insoportable.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Kaiba rompe el hielo con brusquedad. Yuugi mantiene su posición.

-También me da gusto verte.- Yuugi contestó con sarcasmo, lo que causó que Kaiba suspirara.

El castaño no pudo evitar notar que éste Yuugi no era el Yuugi sensible y molestamente amable que siempre suele estar entre sus amigos, sino el sarcástico, firme y molestamente orgulloso que aparece en los duelos nada más. Le llamaba la atención que aquella diferencia se encontrara ahora que no están en un duelo o con algún problema para resolver, pues es entonces que aparece ése Yuugi.

Kaiba sacudió su cabeza.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Yuugi es Yuugi, no hay otro Yuugi que lo hace sentir tan irritado y a la vez intrigado en todo momento que aparece frente a sus ojos. No, eso no existe. Yuugi Mutou no significa nada para él, y Yuugi Mutou es sólo una persona y no hay nadie más ahí que le genere nada. No hay nadie. No es nadie.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunta Yuugi. Parece que se había quedado demasiado tiempo cavilando.

\- Vi tu duelo con el cachorro.- Kaiba cambió de tema sin más, aunque no quería hablar de ello. ¿Para qué sacó el tema? Sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo en ese instante. No miró a su rival a los ojos, fingió indiferencia llevando el vaso de agua a sus labios.

-¿Y entonces?- Yuugi respondió. No podía Yuugi Mutou ganarle en indiferencia también, ¿verdad?

-Nada. No pensaba que personas como él podían sostener un mazo y mantener un duelo en la manera en que lo hizo.- Siguió sin mirarlo, pero pudo notar cómo al enano le temblaba un parpado.

-¿'Personas como él'?-

-Patéticos.- Le contestó Kaiba sin pensar dos veces. La mesa fue bruscamente golpeada precisamente por Yuugi. Era tan fácil hacerlo perder la paciencia, que era un juego que le fascinaba a Seto Kaiba.

\- Yo no pensaba que alguien como tú estaría aquí, sí es un lugar lleno de patéticos.- Yuugi le contestó con ironía tratando de no sonar alarmado. ¡Kaiba seguía sin mirarlo! Que terco.

Entonces fue que el castaño sonrió un poco mientras miraba su vaso. – Que haya un patético en el lugar no significa que los demás lo sean. No creo que ese perro tonto tenga tanta influencia.- Dijo secamente.

Yuugi suspiró con furia, no soportaría que insulten a su amigo de esa manera pero vino aquí por una razón, después de todo, no se puede sacar la naturaleza de su rival. Él era así y así lo aceptaría. Porque así como tiene un corazón seco e irónico, puede que haya momentos que demuestre su bondad y humildad.

-Mokuba me dijo que te obligó a venir.- Yuugi le comentó, intentando salir de la discusión.

-Digamos…- Fue lo único que Kaiba murmuró para contestar. ¿Se estaba haciendo el difícil?

-Me dijo que estabas cansado y no dejabas de trabajar.- Yuugi siguió insistiendo, sonando un poco impaciente. Kaiba seguía indiferente.

-¿Qué quieres, Yuugi?- Kaiba perdió la paciencia mucho más rápido que su rival.

-Quiero dejar de ver esa sombra debajo de tus ojos.- Comenzó a señalar tales ojeras que resaltaban en los brillantes ojos azules del castaño, quien aun así no fijaba mirada con él, pero se sorprendió al notar que Yuugi se estaba preocupando por él. No era cosa de todos los días, ¿o sí?

-No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi.- Contestó con sencillez, ocultando su sorpresa.

-Entonces, deja de hacer que los demás se preocupen por ti.- Yuugi se mantuvo firmemente mirando al muchacho que pretendía ignorarlo. No podía ser que el arrogante mantuviera una charla sin siquiera mirarlo. Además, él tampoco podía negar su preocupación por su rival. Mokuba sonaba angustiado, Kaiba no dormía lo suficiente y se veía muy exhausto, tenía que relajarse de alguna manera.

A pesar de ser su rival, la persona que le saca la paciencia con facilidad y que insulta a sus amigos, sabe y siente profundamente la bondad en su corazón, aquel que sólo demuestra con facilidad frente a su hermano menor. Pero algo que Kaiba no sabe es que Yuugi lo conoce más de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo, y que así como lo siente su eterno rival, también podría llegar a ser su amigo más leal, pues, así lo era Seth, su sacerdote anteriormente, o al menos eso le dijeron. Si tan sólo tuviera sus recuerdos, sería capaz de comparar aquella relación pasada con ésta del presente, para asegurar que éste mito es verdad.

-Ten un duelo conmigo.- Yuugi volvió a romper el silencio con una genuina sonrisa. Hubo un momento de suspenso antes de que el castaño orgulloso contestara. Sin embargo, antes de decir palabra, finalmente sus brillantes ojos reflejaron el rostro del muchacho. Kaiba lo miró a los ojos y nunca se había sentido tan bien de que eso sucediera.

Desde que Kaiba había visto a su rival contra aquel perro patético que deseaba escuchar esas palabras y nunca pensó que al escucharla de la boca del campeón su corazón latiría con tal rapidez que parecía que se escaparía de su pecho. ¿Estaba ansioso? ¿Feliz? ¡Qué importa! No se negaría ni aunque hubiera un mortal terremoto en éste mismo momento.

Pero tan orgulloso como era Seto Kaiba, no demostraría tal entusiasmo. –Qué modales.- Dijo irónicamente, provocando y esperando con ansias que Yuugi no perdiera la paciencia y dijera de nuevo sus palabras.

Yuugi no pudo evitar reír un poco. Típico Kaiba, siempre haciéndose el difícil. Se levantó de su silla y se posicionó frente a él, cruzando sus brazos. -¿Tendrías un duelo conmigo?- Preguntó con tal suavidad involuntaria que Kaiba se sintió un poco incómodo de que lo haya hecho sentir cómodo. Yuugi podría decir que su terco rival se ruborizó sí no fuera porque fue tan ligero que vagamente se notaba. Y además, era una locura que Kaiba se ruborice de tal manera. Eso nunca pasaría. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Aun así, ver a Kaiba apartar su mirada con nerviosismo y apretar sus delgados labios al no saber cómo controlarse, resultó ser una reacción adorable a los ojos del otro Yuugi. Mantuvo la imagen en su memoria ya que esto no pasaría todos los días.

Kaiba volvió a mostrarse indiferente y caminó hacia el escenario junto con su rival. Al subir, escuchó el ligero susurro de Yuugi decir que daría lo mejor de él y Kaiba se juró a sí mismo que también lo haría. No pretendía ganar nada con este duelo, y si así era… ¿Para qué tendría un duelo con su rival? Si no esperaba ganar para superarlo, entonces, esto era por diversión. Kaiba no pudo evitar reír ante la palabra 'diversión', que extraña forma de describir este duelo que no define nada más que… ¿Qué define este duelo? Este enfrentamiento significaba algo para él y no sabía qué, pero no iba a distraerse. Aún tenía que ganar, no importa si es por diversión o lo que sea, él iba a ganar.

Kaiba volvió demasiado cansado de la convención, habían llegado demasiado tarde a su casa y el duelo le había sacado energía, sin contar que ya estaba cansado anteriormente. Mokuba no sufrió ningún peligro alrededor de los amigos de Yuugi y se veía bastante feliz, pero no estaba enterado de cómo lo había pasado su hermano mayor, pues no emitía muchos gestos durante el viaje y no le dijo casi nada, aunque Mokuba no necesitaba que su hermano le afirme con palabras el entusiasmo que sentía durante su enfrentamiento con el campeón. Fue tan natural que casi asusta.

Al entrar a la casa, Seto colgó vagamente su saco y se dirigió con pasos lentos a la habitación, Mokuba ilusionado, lo siguió. -¿Vas a descansar, hermano?- Estaba esperando con alegría que su hermano al fin cediera al cansancio pero su sonrisa se desvaneció así como apareció.

-No.- Dijo Seto simplemente. Mokuba detuvo sus pasos para asegurarse de que escuchó bien. ¿Dijo que no? Estaba loco, a este paso encontraría a su hermano mayor durmiendo encima del teclado.

-¿Por qué no? Hermano, estás a punto de desmayar.- El menor de los Kaiba también podía perder la paciencia cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor, estuvieron casi todo el día discutiendo sobre esto. Su plan no había funcionado.

-Tengo que seguir lo que interrumpí para ir a esa aburrida convención.- ¿'Aburrida convención'? Parecía haberla pasado muy bien con Yuugi. Habrá sido una ilusión.

Entonces Mokuba se preguntó si quizás no hubiera llevado a su hermano a esa convención, él estaría durmiendo plácidamente. O tal vez no. ¡Seto nunca descansaba correctamente!

Pero se resignó, con un "haz lo que quieras" se largó de la habitación de su hermano, quien estaba ahora sentado tecleando en su escritorio.

Su cabeza latía, escribía y escribía no sabiendo lo que hacía. Quizás no era tan buena idea seguir trabajando con tanto sueño, podría cometer algún error irremediable, pero no había tiempo, no tenía que parar o sus proyectos se arruinarían y todo por lo que había luchado se perderá torpemente. No quería preocupar a Mokuba, no quería preocupar a nadie, nadie debía preocuparse por él, si él sabía lo que hacía, no era estúpido. No arriesgaría su salud sabiendo que si hace tal cosa perdería todo de cualquier manera.

El ruido de la puerta rechinando causó que su cabeza pesara una tonelada. ¿Quién se atrevía a molestarlo a estas horas? Isono tenía que ser, pues no lo dejaba en paz hace unos minutos.

\- Isono, ya te dije que no quiero nada. No me molestes. – Dijo sin mirar y con brusquedad, pero al escuchar la voz tierna de un niño, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarse. Era Mokuba.

-Hermano, te traje un poco de café. Pensé que lo necesitarías.- Dijo la voz temblorosa de Mokuba, quien parecía completamente entregado al hecho de que su hermano no descansaría bien esta noche.

Seto sintió la calidez de su hermano, él no se había ido a dormir sabiendo que él estaría trabajando. Se ocupó de prepararle un café incluso. Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era sonreírle en respuesta mientras tomaba la taza. – Sí no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos.- Seto murmuró aún con una sonrisa.

Mokuba se vio un poco atolondrado pero le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Eso se aplica a mí?- Y era la verdad, el pequeño ya estaba resignado, no discutiría con él. Se relajó al escuchar reír a su hermano mayor ante su comentario.

Observó atentamente cómo Seto tomaba y disfrutaba de su café, el niño suspiro de alivio y se lanzó de espaldas a la gran cama del castaño. A pesar de lo poco que estaba Seto en su cama, su aroma se sentía en las almohadas.

-¿Planeas dormir aquí?- Pregunta Seto sin mirarlo.

-Por supuesto, ya que tú no la ocuparás.- Dijo Mokuba con ironía.

Por supuesto que Seto iba a ocupar la cama, pero no era el momento, todavía tenía que terminar con algunas cosas y luego entonces se iría a dormir.

El tiempo pasaba y Seto no terminaba, podía sentir a Mokuba con su mirada penetrante esperando a que caiga exhausto. La taza sólo tenía una pequeña cantidad de café que ya no valía nada. Sus ojos y su cabeza ya no pesaban tanto, se sentía ligero pero ya no quería trabajar, quería dormir lo más pronto posible. Tenía que dejarlo.

Guardó el archivo en el que estaba escribiendo y cerró su laptop. Escuchó como Mokuba 'saltó' de la cama y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le ofreció la cama.

Se sentía raro, Mokuba tenía la fuerza para moverlo un poco, quería dormir pero no estaba agotado. Estaba mareado de alguna manera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta Mokuba tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

No sabía cómo contestar, pero no lo pensó tanto y las palabras rodaron fácilmente de su lengua.-Relajado.- Y quizás era así como se sentía, la preocupación e inquietud que suele sentir había desaparecido.

La sonrisa de Mokuba se amplió. –Duerme bien, hermano.- Dijo al ver que Seto apoyaba su cabeza en las almohadas, ya preparado para dormirse en cualquier momento.

Algo lo detuvo de cerrar los ojos, quería hablar con su hermano, había algo que quedó en su cabeza y ahora se sentía en condiciones de preguntar sin preocupaciones. –Mokuba.- El muchacho se volteó sorprendido. Su hermano menor era todo oídos y sin embargo, Seto se rehusó a aclarar una duda importante por una demasiado básica. Le estaba costando decidir. - ¿Cómo estás? – Unos segundos de silencio rodeando la sala. La pregunta de Seto dejó atónito a Mokuba.

\- Yo…- Comenzó a decir tartamudeando. ¿Acaso lo escuchó bien? –Estoy bien, hermano.- Contestó con dificultad. ¿Por qué le había preguntado algo así ahora?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Seto y se levantó un poco sólo para abrazar a su hermano menor. -¿Tú cómo estás?- Preguntó Mokuba con la voz ahogada en el hombro de su hermano.

-Bien. De hecho, muy bien.- Contestó. Su voz sonaba suave.

-¿Y cómo estuviste en la convención? Casi no te vi.- Mokuba siguió preguntando. Tenía que probar a éste Seto relajado que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Parecía pensativo, como si dudara de dejar salir las palabras, pero sin embargo, volvieron a salir con facilidad. –No fue la gran cosa, Mokuba. – Dijo Seto, sonando como el hermano arrogante que Mokuba conoce.-Pero…-

-¿'Pero…'?- Insistió Mokuba. Él ya sabía por dónde venían sus dudas. Se alejó un poco de él para ver mejor su rostro y reflejaba que sentía mucha confusión.

-Al final no la pasé tan mal.- No eran palabras que normalmente sonarían de la boca de su hermano, pero Mokuba ya lo conocía demasiado para saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, o más bien… quien pasaba por su cabeza.

Cruzado de brazos le sonríe con incredulidad.- Es por Yuugi.- Dijo con seguridad. Sabía que ese entusiasmo no lo imaginó. Su hermano mayor estaba prácticamente feliz al enfrentarse a su rival. No había nada que los desanimara.

Seto se ruborizó al escuchar tal nombre. ¿Se ruborizó? Mokuba no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto? Cualquiera se emocionaría al encontrar un rival digno, pero… ¿Había algo más?

-Mokuba…- El muchachito estaba impaciente por escuchar lo que iba a decir. No le importaba si no dormía en toda la noche, esto lo iba a aprovechar. –No sé qué pasó hoy pero, me sentí muy cómodo a su lado.- El tema salió con demasiada facilidad y sin embargo, parece como si le costara la vida tener que hablar de ello. Mokuba comprende que Seto no sabe manejar sus sentimientos a la perfección y que le sería sencillo ahora que estaba relajado, por lo menos resolverían sus dudas.

Cuando Mokuba estuvo a punto de hablar, Seto lo interrumpió.- Sin embargo, no es… No es él.- Entonces fue que el menor de los Kaiba le costó procesar aquellas palabras. Seto sabía complicar las cosas, pero lo remedió enseguida. – Es como si hubiera otra persona dentro de él.- La idea le asustó a Mokuba e incluso Seto se sentía loco al decirlo. Eso era completamente imposible, ¿verdad?

Ambos recuerdan haber escuchado en Ciudad Batallas que Yuugi les confesó que él era el alma de un faraón de tres mil años de antigüedad dentro del cuerpo del joven. Seto no lo quería creer, era demasiado. Y aun así, no lo pudo evitar, podía ver a otra persona cada vez que lo miraba, en los duelos, en cada problema que estuvieron juntos. Su ceño fruncido, su voz firme y esa sonrisa arrogante, eso era lo que le resultaba interesante de él y precisamente no le pertenecía al Yuugi amable, sensible y bondadoso. Eran distintos y Seto lo podía sentir. Entonces… Él se sentía cómodo con el otro Yuugi.

-Bueno, hermano, es verdad que hay 'otro Yuugi' alrededor de ellos.- Mencionó Mokuba un poco dudoso, pues a él le costaba menos que a su hermano creerlo pero de todas maneras le costaba. Escuchaba a los amigos de Yuugi mencionar que había otro Yuugi y todavía recordaba esa confesión en Ciudad Batallas. Explicaría los cambios de actitud del joven duelista. - ¿Crees que sea verdad? –

Seto sacude ligeramente su cabeza. – No lo sé. – Dijo vagamente mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en las almohadas y la cubría ligeramente con el cobertor. –Sólo sé que me gusta estar con él.- Murmuró, llegando a los oídos de su hermano menor. Si no hubiera estado tan cerca quizás no lo hubiera escuchado y, oh, de lo que se hubiera perdido al no escucharlo.-El otro Yuugi…- Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decir que te gusta, hermano?- Preguntó Mokuba sin dudar pero era demasiado tarde, su hermano mayor ya se había quedado dormido. ¿Qué fue todo eso? No estaba soñando, prácticamente Seto Kaiba dijo que le gustaba el otro Yuugi, más bien, admitió que había otro. Fueron demasiadas rarezas en una sola noche. Mokuba también necesitaba descansar, pero no se olvidaría de esto.

Pasaron varios días de aquella confesión y dos para el cumpleaños de Seto Kaiba. Mokuba ya tenía preparada su jugada, el mejor regalo que podía darle o al menos, el que él pensaba que era el mejor para Seto. El menor no iba a olvidar aquella confesión tan importante e iba a hacer uso de ella para cambiar el rumbo de la vida de su hermano mayor. Así estaría feliz, así volvería a sonreír.

Mientras Kaiba estaba en la oficina, el muchacho se tomó la libertad de ir a la tienda de juegos donde Yuugi y su abuelo trabajaban. Tomó valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Yuugi con su sonrisa amable le atendió a la puerta, estaba junto con Jounouchi, Honda y Anzu. Siempre lo saludaban amistosamente, y por la cara que llevaba el muchachito, pensaron que venía a pedirles ayuda. No la ayuda que ellos pensaban, pero si la necesitaba.

Se reunieron en la sala de estar de la casa del joven duelista. Mokuba no estaba para nada nervioso, sabía que por lo menos una persona lo entendería y sabía quién sería exactamente. -¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo con tu hermano, Mokuba-kun?- Preguntó Anzu con ternura mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té. Mokuba sacudió la cabeza para negarlo.

-Vine a pedirles un favor.- Dijo el menor de los Kaiba.

-¿Es por su cumpleaños?- Dijo Yuugi con interés. Mokuba se los había mencionado en la convención y Yuugi no olvida tal detalle, sobre todo cuando intenta hacer amistades con Kaiba.

Mokuba se detuvo a observar las facciones del rival de su hermano. – No es 'el otro Yuugi'.- Pensó el muchacho al notar el rostro amable del campeón.

-¿¡Y a quién le importa el cumpleaños de ese ricachón!?- Exclamó Jounouchi en tono burlón mientras se sentaba en el apoya brazos del sillón. Mokuba ignoró aquel comentario y siguió con su objetivo.

-Necesito regalarle algo que sólo ustedes me pueden dar.- Dijo al tomar un sorbo de té. Los demás se quedaron pensativos, manteniendo el silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué podría querer Kaiba-kun?- Preguntó Anzu.

Entonces, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro de Mokuba y levantó su dedo índice para señalar a Yuugi, quien lo miró confundido.

-¿¡Queeé!? ¿¡Quiere otro duelo!?- Preguntó Honda atolondrado. Mokuba sacudió impacientemente su cabeza para negar de nuevo.

-Lo quiere a él. A Yuugi.- Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa. – Más bien, al 'otro' Yuugi.- Otro silencio incomodo se desarrolló en la sala.

-No comprendo,- Comenzó a decir Jounouchi torpemente, pero antes de seguir cuestionando las intenciones del pequeño, el antes mencionado apareció lanzando un destello en el rompecabezas.

Esa mirada que asustaba estaba ahora en el rostro del joven duelista. –Al fin apareces, 'otro Yuugi'.- Mokuba pensó triunfante.

-¿Qué quiere Kaiba de mi exactamente?- Pregunta el otro Yuugi con su tono amenazante y su ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Puedo pensar en muchas cosas, Yuugi, y sin duda no sabría cómo contestarte esa pregunta.- Dice Mokuba en su cabeza, sabía que su hermano quería estar con el otro Yuugi pero no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos por él para describirlos a la perfección. Sin embargo, siempre pudo notar cierto interés y cariño que podría llegar a tener por su rival. Quizás… ¿Quería una amistad?

-¿Y cómo es que quiere al 'otro' Yuugi sí nunca creyó en eso?- Pregunta Honda con sospechas.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que hace unos días me había dicho que le gustaba estar con el 'otro' Yuugi. Se veía muy pensativo con respecto a ese tema.- Dijo Mokuba con simpleza, pero Yuugi no lo tomó con sencillez. Su corazón pesaba una tonelada al escuchar tal cosa, y sentía sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Yo creo que Mokuba-kun está diciendo la verdad.- Le dice una voz que sólo el otro Yuugi podía escuchar, era su compañero, Yuugi mismo.

-Compañero…- La voz del faraón sonaba temblorosa. ¿Cómo era posible que Kaiba dijera semejante cosa? ¿Y por qué quería creer eso?

-Se veía muy feliz contigo en aquella convención.- Le dijo Yuugi con ternura. –Otro yo, creo que deberías pasar el rato con él y comprobarlo por ti mismo. – Las palabras de su compañero sólo dejaron aún más confundido al faraón. Yuugi podía ser demasiado confiado, no era posible que sea verdad.

-Soy su rival, no hay manera que él y yo podamos llevarnos de otra forma.- Le contestó el faraón completamente resignado.

-Sé que tú quieres que sea distinto…- Le murmuró su compañero y sólo sintió su corazón latir con rapidez.-Sé lo que sientes por él.- Yuugi y el faraón compartían cuerpo y sus mentes estaban conectadas, ambos conocían cada detalle de cada uno y no se les escapaba ningún sentimiento, así que era obvio que Yuugi se diera cuenta, sin embargo, ni siquiera el faraón tiene en claro qué es lo que siente por su rival. ¿Respeto? Quizás. ¿Amor? No lo sabe. Sólo sabe que quisiera con todo su corazón que establecieran una relación completamente normal y amistosa, que Kaiba fuera capaz de confiar en él. No podía evitar preocuparse, ni tampoco irritarse, ni tampoco dejaba de pensar en él y Yuugi sabía todo eso. Yuugi sabía lo bien que el faraón se sintió al enfrentarse amistosamente a su rival en un duelo, sin nada en juego.

-Kaiba y yo…- Trató de pensar en lo inimaginable, ¿él cerca de Kaiba? Qué locura, no puede ni tomar su mano. No hay posibilidad que pueda sobrepasar esa barrera de rivalidad que el orgullo de ambos construyó.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si te has puesto como un tomate!- Exclamó Mokuba entre risas al observar el rostro ya no tan firme del faraón. Sus mejillas rojas delataban una expresión no tan cómoda.

-Déjate de rodeos, Mokuba, explícanos la situación.- Demandó Jounouchi tratando de no distraerse por la alarmante reacción de su amigo.

Mokuba sacudió sus manos y relajó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, aclarando su garganta y comenzó a hablar. –Como mi hermano trabaja sin descanso, yo lo obligué a ir a esa convención. Cuando llegamos a casa, mi hermano insistía en seguir trabajando, por lo tanto, yo no tuve más remedio que colocarle un par de calmantes en su café.- Se detuvo para reír desvergonzadamente.-Entonces es cuando comenzó a parlotear con ternura y mencionó que la convención dejó de ser aburrida gracias al otro Yuugi. Dijo que había notado como es que Yuugi era otro en estas situaciones y que era 'ese otro' el que lo hacía sentir bien.- Mokuba observó con detalle las reacciones del faraón. Sin duda parecía sentir algo por su hermano, era definitivo. Él también se ve distinto al lado de su rival, y al escuchar esto, su rostro se tiñó de rojo, sus labios apretados y su mirada yendo para cualquier lado. Estaba incómodo.

Entonces Jounouchi sólo contestó con una carcajada al igual que Honda. – ¡Ya lo puedo imaginar!- Dijo el rubio entre risas. Anzu les lanzó una mirada penetrante para callarlos. Esto era serio. Sí Kaiba de verdad sentía algo por el otro Yuugi, entonces, no deberían burlarse.

-Entonces, ¿a Kaiba-kun le gusta el otro Yuugi? – Preguntó Anzu inocentemente. Mokuba sacudió su cabeza.

-No lo sé, eso fue lo único que me dijo, y al día siguiente no recordaba nada y si le decía algo, moriría de vergüenza y a mí me haría la tarde imposible. Hasta ahora, él no sabe de esto.- Contestó el muchachito.

Anzu se detuvo a mirar a su amigo, el protagonista de este problema, quien se veía demasiado confundido, como si estuviera mareado, intentando todavía procesar todo lo que escuchó. -¿Tú qué opinas, Yuugi? – Preguntó suavemente para llamar su atención. Pues, él era el involucrado y tenía que decir algo al respecto, antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Al escuchar su nombre, levantó rápidamente su cabeza y miró a los ojos a la muchacha, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación.

¿Qué debía opinar? No sabía sí era cierto. Sus sentimientos también corrían riesgo. Era el momento de la verdad, en que el faraón se cuestionaría demasiadas cosas con respecto a Kaiba, en que pondría a prueba su corazón para poner a prueba el de su rival. ¿Acaso saldría perdiendo ésta vez?

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Mokuba? – Preguntó el faraón, pues, el chico no vino hasta aquí sólo para decir eso, estaba en sus ojos.

-El 25 de octubre es el cumpleaños de mi hermano, y quisiera regalarle un tiempo contigo.- Mokuba dijo seriamente, preocupado por la respuesta del campeón.

El faraón tragó saliva y mordió sus labios. -¿Cómo funcionaría eso?- Preguntó, pues sabía que no sería tan simple.

-Tendrás que estar con él por dos días y le servirás.- Dijo Mokuba casi demandante, sonando muy orgulloso. El faraón dejó de pensar tanto y sintió como su parpado temblaba. ¿Servirle? ¿Al caprichoso de Kaiba?

-De ninguna manera, Mokuba. Esto debe ser una broma.- Dijo el faraón tratando de ser diplomático.

-Será divertido, otro yo.- La voz sonó dentro de él, ¿acaso Yuugi estaba de acuerdo?

-Compañero, no le serviré a Kaiba, ni tampoco me ataré a él las 24 horas del día.- El faraón le contestó indignado.

-Vamos, sé que quieres. Además, no serán 24 sino 48 horas. ¿Qué te parece?- Yuugi parecía estar disfrutando esto. –Si consigues que Kaiba-kun abra su corazón, lo demás será pan comido, hasta no querrán alejarse uno del otro.- Comenzó a reír un poco. Si, definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando. Y el faraón no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo.

-Compañero, no lo haré.- Dijo con firmeza.

-Entonces, tendré que obligarte.- Las palabras de su compañero dejaron atónito al faraón. ¿Por qué Yuugi insistía tanto?

No tuvo tiempo de discutir, porque ahora se encontraba de nuevo dentro del rompecabezas. Yuugi había cambiado a propósito. ¡Iba a tomar la decisión por él!

-De acuerdo, Mokuba-kun, mi otro yo estará con Kaiba-kun.- Dijo Yuugi con orgullo, casi como si fuera una meta por cumplir. Mokuba se sorprendió al ver que Yuugi cambió de repente. Le costaba acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, sonrió sin quejas.

-No confío en dejar a mi amigo a solas con alguien como Kaiba, pero si Yuugi lo aprueba, no tengo nada más que decir. – Dijo Jounouchi con resignación. El rubio desconfiaba plenamente en Kaiba y no le importaba si quería saltar por un jardín de flores, no se quedaría tranquilo al saber que su mejor amigo estaría con un cretino como Kaiba, aun cuando el mismo Yuugi insiste en que hay un lado bondadoso y humilde en él. A pesar de estar en contra, él siempre apoyará ciegamente las decisiones de su amigo. Lo mismo que Honda y Anzu.

-Iré a buscarte ésta noche, quiero sorprenderlo en la mañana. No te vayas a dormir.- Dijo Mokuba al prepararse para irse, su tono de voz era demasiado acelerado, Yuugi no era el único que le parecía divertido este plan. Los amigos del faraón también les resultaba interesante pero desconfiaban un poco de las intenciones del presidente de Kaiba Corp.

El joven duelista lo despidió con una sonrisa y en la sala sólo quedaron sus amigos, quienes todavía procesaban todo lo sucedido. - ¿Le crees?- Preguntó Jounouchi mientras se acariciaba la sien con la punta de sus dedos.

Yuugi no podía sentirse más feliz, tenía un buen presentimiento en todo esto. Siempre quiso que su otro yo tenga libertad, además, quería llevarse bien con Kaiba, sabía que su otro yo era la única persona capaz de entenderlo y hacerlo entrar en razón. Yuugi era consciente del vínculo entre el faraón y Kaiba, y que también eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo. Esta es una oportunidad única.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No es obvio? – La respuesta sorprendió un poco a los presentes en la sala.

-Bueno, es verdad que Kaiba-kun se veía interesado en el otro Yuugi.- Comentó Anzu llevando su mano al mentón de manera pensativa. –Pero no creo que sea un interés amistoso.-

-Más bien obsesivo. Yuugi no te confíes.- Añade Honda. Yuugi aun así se mantenía firme a su decisión.

El joven duelista sacudió su cabeza.-Kaiba-kun y mi otro yo tienen una relación complicada, que no es peligrosa para ninguno de los dos, sino positiva.-

El rubio chasqueó su lengua. – Ninguna relación con ese cretino puede ser positiva.- Comentó Jounouchi.

Yuugi comprende la desconfianza de sus amigos y sobretodo el de Jounouchi, pero no pudo evitar reír al notarlo, suele olvidar que él es el único capaz de escuchar los sentimientos del faraón ya que compartían un mismo cuerpo.

-Jounouchi-kun, sé que Kaiba-kun en el fondo puede llegar a ser una buena persona. – Dijo Yuugi con seguridad.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- Le pregunta Honda secamente.

-Kaiba-kun demuestra ser un duelista respetable a los ojos de mi otro yo, además, cuando de Mokuba-kun se trata puede hasta entregar su vida si es necesario.- Contestó recordando el Reino de los Duelistas, cuando amenazó con suicidarse si perdía el duelo. No estaba siendo caprichoso ni ambicioso, sino que tenía que salvar la vida de su hermano. Tampoco olvidará aquella vez que salvó la vida de Anzu, cuando Marik poseía a Jounouchi, obligándolo a tener un duelo a muerte contra su amigo.

-Entiendo que exista una posibilidad de que seamos amigos con Kaiba-kun pero, no veo la necesidad de tener que hacerlo su sirviente, Yuugi.- Anzu habló casi con indignación. Yuugi no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

-Porque si fuera una simple salida amistosa, acabarían peleando y no se volverían a ver. En cambio, si están obligados a convivir dos días, quizás haya un avance en su relación.- Contestó con simpleza. A Yuugi no le importaba la mirada dudosa de Anzu, o los gruñidos de Jounouchi y Honda, sabía que todo saldría bien al final. –Son demasiado orgullosos, pero esto funcionará. Ya lo verán.-

El faraón nunca se había sentido tan nervioso. Esta vez, Yuugi no estaba de su lado, y lo peor de todo, lo obligaría a tomar una decisión. Él hubiera aceptado salir con Kaiba, pero no tiene por qué estar dos días conviviendo con él. Sería agotador.

Quería estar con él de otra manera, la idea de conocerlo mejor era interesante. Que haya una oportunidad de establecer una amistad con su rival era intrigante. Estaba dispuesto a realizar el desafío de abrir su corazón. Pero tener que ser su 'sirviente' era un plan insulso. Seguramente Yuugi se ocupó de que ése plan no se lleve a cabo, podría estar a favor de que conviva con su rival y no por eso aceptaría algo tan tonto como ser sirviente de Kaiba.

Frío, mucho frío, tenía un mal presentimiento, sus piernas temblaban. Yuugi no lo dejaría solo, ¿verdad?

Abrió sus ojos y escuchaba la voz de un niño llamarlo. ¿Por qué Yuugi lo dejó salir del rompecabezas? ¿Había un problema?

Estaba parado, el ambiente era frío, no llevaba el uniforme ni el pijama de Yuugi. Enfrente un espejo lo reflejaba vestido con un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca elegantemente arreglada junto unos pantalones de vestir que combinaban con el chaleco. A su lado… ¿Mokuba? Tenía un frasco de perfume, el cual no dudó ni dos segundos en echarle una gran cantidad en todo su cuerpo.

La habitación en la que estaba era inmensa, una gran ventana cubierta por unas cortinas finas y blancas. La luz del sol era casi inexistente todavía. Sólo se escuchaba la voz de Mokuba y la propia respiración del faraón, quien comenzaba a sentirse mareado y confundido.

-Vamos a despertar a mi hermano.- Dijo Mokuba con alegría mientras tiraba del brazo del duelista, quien atolondrado se suelta con brusquedad.

¿Despertar… a Kaiba?

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Logró pronunciar el faraón. Yuugi nunca lo llamaba sin avisar, tenía que hablar con él.

Al llevar su mano hacia el rompecabezas sólo pudo sentirla chocar contra su pecho, pues no había nada colgado alrededor de su cuello, ni siquiera el rompecabezas. No había notado que el menor de los Kaiba llevaba en su mano aquel artículo. ¿Por qué?

-Oh, el 'otro' Yuugi.- Dice Mokuba con una sonrisa maliciosa. El faraón no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante tal expresión. – Yuugi y yo hicimos el trato de que estarías aquí conviviendo por dos días con mi hermano. Ahora mismo irías a despertarlo.- Esto último lo dijo guiñando un ojo.

El faraón pestañeó varias veces mientras procesaba lo que sucedía. –Entonces, estoy en su casa.- 'Mansión' fue lo primero en lo que pensó, pero quería sonar sutil. –No tengo que 'servirle', ¿verdad?- Dijo con las esperanzas de que la respuesta sea 'no', sin embargo, cayeron destrozadas al ver la reacción del muchachito.

-¡Por supuesto que tienes que servirle! ¡Ese fue el trato!- Le aclaró sacudiendo el rompecabezas. – Si no lo haces, deberás esperar otro día más para que te devuelva esto. Ése fue el trato que hicimos con Yuugi.- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

El otro Yuugi no podía sentirse más indignado. Despertó en un lugar desconocido, haciendo no sabe qué, sin previo aviso de su compañero. Además que firmó un contrato sin haber tocado la pluma.

Suspiró. No será tan malo. Serán sólo dos días… Sólo dos días.

Mokuba se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que tenía que decirle a Kaiba cuando lo despertara.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su pecho se cerró, sentía como si le faltara el aire. Que humillante. Pero… Serán sólo dos días.

Faltaba un día para el cumpleaños del castaño, quien dormía con cierta dificultad ya que empezó a sentir un peso entre sus piernas y algo que lo sacudía con fuerza.

-No molestes.- Pensó o murmuró, no lo sabe, su cabeza pesaba y rogaba por descanso. Sin embargo, con cierta dificultad, abrió los ojos y vio nada más y nada menos que a Yuugi. Cerró los ojos para luego de unos segundos, volver a abrirlos completamente. ¡Era Yuugi! Su pecho pesaba y sus piernas temblaban con debilidad. ¿Acaso era otro sueño? Se sentía tan real.

-Buenos días, Kaiba.- Murmuró Yuugi con desanimo, sentado encima de las piernas de su rival, quien le echó un ojo despierto para observar con detalle la expresión del duelista, que tenía sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y evitaba el contacto directo con los ojos azules del recién despertado. Sus manos las apoyaba en sus propias piernas y arañaba la tela de sus pantalones, intentando no tocar siquiera la rodilla de Kaiba.

Una mano pequeña golpeó el hombro de Yuugi. Era la mano de Mokuba, se había acercado a susurrarle algo, casi como sí lo regañara, aun cuando tenía una sonrisa divertida. Entonces fue que pareció temblar un parpado de Yuugi y apretó aún más el puño que sostenía sus propias piernas. Kaiba pudo sentir como se tensaba encima de él.

El faraón suspiró. –Seto-sama.- Tartamudeó en un tono demasiado bajo, con su ceño profundamente fruncido y mordiendo su labio tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Kaiba arqueó una ceja y miró fijamente a su hermano pequeño que se reía por lo bajo.

¿'Seto-sama'? ¿¡'Seto-sama'!? ¿Acaso su gran y arrogante rival acaba de llamarlo 'Seto-sama'? ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando? Además, sentado encima de sus piernas, podía sentir la calidez y el peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas.

Tomó la almohada más cercana y usó sus primeras fuerzas para lanzarla a la cara del duelista. El faraón la detuvo con rapidez y tiró de ella, casi haciendo que Kaiba perdiera el equilibrio.

-Ni se te ocurra, Kaiba. Que a partir de estos dos días seré tu sirviente y a los sirvientes se los protege.- Le dijo el otro Yuugi con el corriente tono firme y amenazante. De ahora en delante debía aceptar su rol en esta gran mansión.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Preguntó Kaiba con brusquedad, sin apartar la fiera mirada hacia su rival.-No necesito de ningún sirviente, y mucho menos si eres tú.- Su rabia le hizo olvidar que Yuugi aún seguía encima de él y que a sus rostros le faltaban poco para rozarse de lo cerca que estaban, tan es así que pudo sentir el aroma de uno de sus perfumes sobre el duelista que tanto lo irritaba. Esta sensación placentera de tenerlo tan cerca la sacudió de su cabeza empujando al joven duelista contra el suelo de madera. El ruido de su delgado cuerpo chocando contra el piso no le movió ni un pelo al furioso castaño.

Las palabras de Kaiba rebotaron en la cabeza del faraón mientras sentía todo su cuerpo sacudirse ante el impacto de la caída. Estaba gozando de alivio al ver el rechazo de Kaiba, quizás Mokuba recapacite al notar la reacción negativa de su hermano. Al recuperarse del dolor, el faraón se volteó a mirar a Mokuba, quien… ¡todavía sonreía!

-No tienes remedio, hermano.- Dijo el muchachito sacudiendo su cabeza, sin vergüenza alguna. Kaiba le hizo un gesto para que se acerque y comenzaron a susurrar.

-¿Qué es esto, Mokuba?- Le preguntó sin querer ocultar su molestia.

El pequeño todavía no borraba su alegría. –Es tu regalo, hermano.- Los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron como platos. Se acarició la sien deseando que fuera una broma de mal gusto. -¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no quieres que él sea tu sirviente por dos días? Él hará lo que tú quieras, hermano. Estará a tu disposición por dos días.- Mokuba intentó hacer énfasis en los 'dos días'.

-Sí, Mokuba, sé a lo que significa cuando dices que alguien será mi sirviente.- Dijo levantando su mano con impaciencia. –Pero esto es inusual.- Kaiba observó a Yuugi, quien ya se había levantado. Notó que andaba bien vestido, quizás para la ocasión o lo que quedaba del día. Quería acostumbrarse a la idea de que su rival, aquel irritante duelista estará disponible para él por aproximadamente 48 horas. ¿Por qué Mokuba ofrecería semejante cosa?

Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, podrá controlar lo que hace, será capaz de provocarlo para que haga lo que él quisiera, lo que sea. Estará lejos de sus empalagosos amigos, no podrá estar con su querido Jounouchi. La idea era tan tentadora que Kaiba no tuvo vergüenza de sonreír un poco, lo que alteró al joven duelista.

-¿Aceptas? ¿Hermano?- Insiste Mokuba maliciosamente.

Por supuesto que aceptaría mantener a su rival lejos de esos patanes y sobretodo, que esté a su servicio. A pesar de haberlo negado hace un minuto, al pensarlo por segunda vez, se enteró de los beneficios.

-Vasallo, prepárame ropa limpia. Tengo que ir a trabajar.- Kaiba dijo apuntando a Yuugi, disfrutando su prepotencia.

-Ah, nada de eso. Ni hoy ni mañana irás a trabajar.- Mokuba le apuntó casi olvidándose que él era el hermano menor. Kaiba no pudo evitar reír suavemente mientras con incredulidad arqueaba una ceja observando la torpe sonrisa de su hermanito.

-Vasallo, la ropa.- Ordenó el castaño con insistencia, ignorando la expresión de indignación que tenía su rival. Mokuba se posicionó frente a su hermano mayor, borrando su sonrisa y formando un ceño fruncido.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No irás a trabajar.- El faraón observaba la lucha de quién era más prepotente y se preguntaba sí esto pasaba todas las mañanas en esta mansión. Quizás era su oportunidad para tomar el rompecabezas e irse, pero, Mokuba todavía tenía el rompecabezas en su mano. El pequeño estaba controlando la situación de ambos.-Tienes prohibida la entrada a Kaiba Corp., y tu laptop fue confiscada.- Al escuchar esto, Kaiba chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué clase de broma es ésta, Mokuba?- El mayor de los Kaiba comenzó alzando la voz. –Sabes que no puedo dejar abandonados los proyectos así nada más.- La corporación debía mantenerse en constante movimiento con cada proyecto llevado a cabo, y Kaiba era quien los controlaba, sí llegaba a faltar un solo día, perdería el manejo de la situación y todo su esfuerzo sería en vano. Mokuba sabía eso.

-No por nada soy el vicepresidente, hermano. Confía en mí.- Dijo el pequeño con orgullo. Kaiba no estaba muy convencido con la idea, pero era interesante poner a prueba a Mokuba, sin embargo perderá la oportunidad de manejar unos trabajos como él los tenía planeados y no iba a dejarle un peso tan grande a su hermano menor. Kaiba no podía negar que estuviera cansado, que si no hubiera nada más que hacer, sólo dormiría. Y la presencia de Yuugi en su mansión, llamándose a sí mismo sirviente, era muy tentador. Se veía tan frustrado y confundido, sus ojos que lo miraban con rabia. Sabía que su rival estaba buscando la oportunidad para escaparse, pero Kaiba no dejaría que eso pase. El faraón—Yuugi- no se escaparía de sus manos.

-Como sea.- Murmuró a regañadientes sin darse cuenta que se había quedado unos segundos mirando los brillantes ojos de su 'sirviente'.

Mokuba aplaudió victorioso, apurándose para salir de la habitación. –Sabía que no te negarías, hermano. Ahora mismo iré con Isono y verás que no te fallaré.- Antes de dar un paso más para irse, volvió a mirar a ambos duelistas. – Recuerda que ahora Yuugi está a tu disposición. – Luego de guiñar su ojo, se va corriendo antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo.

El faraón no podía sentir nada más que humillación, Kaiba lo había llamado 'vasallo' y ahora estaría solo con él en la habitación, seguramente recibiría ordenes hasta caer exhausto y aun así, seguiría recibiendo más órdenes. Serán dos días muy largos y el 'otro' Yuugi, no le encuentra un sentido alguno a éste espectáculo. No podía dejar que Mokuba se quedara con el rompecabezas.

Antes de que Kaiba vuelva ridiculizarlo con un sobrenombre, el faraón salió a las corridas a buscar a Mokuba, quien aún llevaba en sus manos el artículo del milenio.

-No puedes quedarte con él.- Dijo el duelista señalando torpemente el rompecabezas en las pequeñas manos del muchacho, quien comenzó a reírse.

-Está en el trato, 'faraón'. No te preocupes, te lo devolveré a los dos días.- Dijo con malicia. Mokuba observó con detalle al artefacto en sus manos, notando un poco lo pesado que era, y como llamaría la atención en las oficinas de Kaiba Corp. –Aunque, estaría mejor en manos de alguno de tus amigos. – Agregó pensativo.

El faraón sintió su pecho desinflarse de alivio. Sería pan comido convencer a sus amigos de que le devuelvan el rompecabezas, pues no se veían muy convencidos de la relación con Kaiba. –Jounouchi.- Pensó sin dudar, él era quien más la llevaría la contra a cualquiera de los Kaiba.

-Se lo daré a Anzu.- Decidió el muchacho con simpleza.

-¡No!- Exclamó el faraón repentinamente. –Tiene clase de danza y será un peso para ella.- El duelista pensó la excusa con rapidez, sin saber si era verdad, apostando todo y con esperanzas de que el pequeño le creyera.

-Entonces, ¿a quién se lo doy?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Jounouchi.- El faraón contestó con seguridad, tratando de evitar que una torpe sonrisa llena de ilusiones se dibuje en su rostro. Mokuba mordió su labio, pensando en la mala relación que existe entre su hermano y el rubio, pero recuerda que dijo que no se iba a oponer, entonces…

-Está bien. Tu tesoro estará a salvo con él. No vayas a pedirle que te lo dé.- Mokuba le dio la espalda a quien ahora rebalsaba de alegría. Faltaría poco para encontrar una oportunidad de llamar a Jounouchi y pedirle el rompecabezas.

Volvió a la puerta de la habitación de su rival, para mirar sí tenía la suerte de que se encontrara dormido pero antes de poder tocar el picaporte, una fuerza brusca abre la puerta y revela la figura alta y provocativa de Kaiba. El faraón pudo notar la diferencia de altura al enfrentarse a él, su cabeza no llegaba a los hombros del castaño. Sin embargo, no había manera de que Kaiba sea una amenaza para él. Sus ojos azules lo reflejaban pero no demostraban odio, ni rabia, se veían calmados.

-A desayunar, vasallo.- Dijo sin más.

El faraón no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el sobrenombre. Que fuera su sirviente no le daba el derecho de llamarlo como quisiera. Se merecía respeto.

Caminaron por los pasillos iluminados por el sol que poco a poco salía. Eran amplios, no se podía negar que había ventanas y muchas puertas. El faraón resistió a la tentación de abrirlas todas. Sacudió su cabeza, abandonando su fascinación por la decoración de la mansión y concentrándose en encontrar un buen momento para salir a buscar a Jounouchi.

Llegaron a la cocina, la cual también era bastante amplia, y una pequeña ventana con cortinas que iluminaba el piso de cerámica. Todo se veía tan limpio y reluciente, que era cómodo el simple hecho de pensar en sentarse a admirar la mañana en la cocina solamente.

Notó que Kaiba lo ignoró durante todo el camino y tiempo que estaba en la cocina, hasta se había preparado su propio café, casi como si fuera una rutina. Su rival estaba aún en pijamas cuando él no podía estar más formal. Le resultaba inusual verlo tan casual que la idea lo hacía temblar.

-Pensé que era tu sirviente.- El faraón rompió el hielo con ironía, apuntando al hecho de que Kaiba se preparó su café sin pedirlo antes.

Con la luz solar, el faraón podía observar con más detalles las ojeras de su rival, causando un nudo de preocupación en su garganta.

-Sólo yo sé cómo me gusta mi café.- Contestó con soberbia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que acompañaban a una mesa redonda.

El faraón no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad, a pesar de ser su 'vasallo' como tanto dice, en realidad no le agrada que le sirvan. Pero no le sorprende, estuvo mucho tiempo enfrentándose a Kaiba como para conocer cada detalle de su personalidad.

Sonrió al pensarlo. –Tan testarudo.- Dijo en su cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos del castaño.

Kaiba notó que lo miraban y su incomodidad aumentó.- ¿Qué me ves? ¿Acaso esperas que te prepare tu café, vasallo?- Apuntó con impaciencia.

El faraón suspiró.-No soy tu vasallo, Kaiba, no creas que tienes poder sobre mi sólo porque estaré aquí para 'hacerte favores' por dos días.- Finalmente le planteó. Kaiba no fijó su mirada en él, demostrando indiferencia.

-Estás para servirme, vasallo, no me reclames.-

-No soy 'vasallo', soy Yuugi, 'Yuugi'.- Insistió el faraón mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para enfrentar al impasible de Kaiba, quien aún no lo miraba. Sin embargo, sintió una presión en su pecho al llamarse a sí mismo como su compañero, pues, él realmente no era Yuugi. Él es el 'faraón sin nombre', el 'otro Yuugi'. No tenía una identidad muy clara en estos momentos, lo que causó que sintiera la angustia formarse en su corazón.

Sacudió su cabeza, quería retractarse, él no era Yuugi, por alguna razón le molestaba la idea de que Kaiba se refiriera a él como 'Yuugi', como si fueran ambos la misma persona cuando no era así. Pero plantearle aquella situación sólo generaría otra discusión agotadora.

Kaiba tomó de su café, mirando hacia otro lado que no sea él. Estaba muy cansado, sólo quería levantarse e irse a dormir nuevamente, pero con su rival rondando por la mansión, no sería capaz de pegar pestaña. Llevó sus ojos finalmente hacia los de Yuugi, quien tenía la mirada perdida y los labios apretados. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

El castaño dejó la taza apoyada en la mesa y se levantó sin más. Volvió a la cafetera y llenó otra taza con café, añadiendo unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar. El faraón sólo se mantuvo en su posición, confundido.

Kaiba apoyó la nueva taza con café frente a su rival y volvió a sentarse a beber de su taza, sin decir esta boca es mía.

El faraón arqueó una ceja, llevó su mirada hacia el interior de la taza que contenía un líquido oscuro y espumoso con un fuerte y tentador olor. -¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta con torpeza.

-¿Nunca tomaste café?- Dice el castaño bruscamente. El faraón no podía entender por qué Kaiba le ofrecería una taza de café, cuando hace unos segundos lo estaba llamando 'vasallo'. –Veo que no me equivoqué al deducir que no sabías cómo prepararte uno. – Comentó con indiferencia. El joven duelista trató de detener una risa incrédula. ¿Esa era su excusa? ¿Por qué Kaiba se tomaría el trabajo de prepararle una taza de café? - Bebe.- Sonó más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

El faraón, sin quejas, tomó con ambas manos los costados de la taza, sintiendo su peso y el calor placentero en ésta fría mañana. Suspiró ante la relajación y acercó la taza a sus labios, oliendo el aroma fuerte del café. El líquido llegó a su lengua, la dulzura del azúcar mezclado con lo agrio del café era una sensación perfecta. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar semejante bebida y ahora que lo siente invadiendo su lengua, se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo una delicia.

Kaiba vio la relajación de su rival y sonrió internamente. Él no suele prepararse el café con azúcar, sin embargo, dedujo que a Yuugi le gustaría lo dulce, y añadió una buena cantidad de azúcar para opacar lo agrío del café. Triunfante comprobó que su teoría era correcta.

El resto del desayuno lo disfrutaron en silencio.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:  
**

El faraón quiso mirarlo con todo el odio posible pero no pudo, ya que al alcanzar sus ojos, notó que su mirada estaba pérdida y casi pareciera que estaría arrepentido o angustiado por algo. – Kaiba…- Murmuró el otro Yuugi. El mismo no reaccionó, entonces el faraón decidió insistir con más firmeza. -Kaiba.- El castaño sacudió su cabeza pero decidió no mirar a su rival, quien estaba preocupado por él.

* * *

 **Parece que todo va bien en la mansion Kaiba, soleado, tranquilo y dulcemente callado.  
**

 **Lamento si hubo algun error. En fin, pronto subiré el que sigue.  
**

 **Manden review, mp o lo que sea.**


	2. Primer día: Corazón prepotente

**Honestamente, no estoy muy orgullosa de algunas escenas de éste capitulo. Quiero decir, estaba lleno de tonterías sólo por mi deseo de querer humillar al faraón(ya vale que no, es una broma).**

 **Sin embargo, no me arrepiento(aunque no me de orgullo)**

 **Aclaro de nuevo, que a Yami lo llamo 'Otro Yuugi', 'faraón' o de vez en cuando Yuugi', sobretodo en la perspectiva de Kaiba. No me gusta llamarlo Yami, suena raro, y además, tampoco puedo llamarlo Atem, porque aquí el faraón no tiene sus recuerdos todavía.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 ** _Yo no inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus respectivos personajes, todo le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, y sólo él sabe a quien más le pertenece._  
**

* * *

El faraón se quedó en la cocina lavando las tazas. Recordaba cómo era que Yuugi hacía para lavar los platos, así que dos tazas no serían muy difíciles. Simplemente abrió una de las canillas y comenzó a salir agua, la cual enfrió sus manos en un par de segundos. Vio como los restos de café se escurrían con el agua llenando la taza.

Mientras hacía su labor, no podía evitar pensar en su rival, quien no parecía incómodo, no se quejó y no le dio ninguna orden el poco rato que compartieron. El silencio y las miradas inconstantes generaron un desconcierto en el faraón haciendo que reconsidere el querer deshacer el trato que hizo su otro yo con Mokuba.

Se asomó a la ventana, apreciando con fascinación el pequeño jardín que rodeaba la mansión. Se preguntaba sí Kaiba en algún momento se le ocurriría invitarlo a ver la hermosa variedad de flores que tenía allí. Se sacudió y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al pensar semejante cosa. Kaiba nunca haría eso. Aun así, sin duda, la vista era una belleza.

Caminó hacia la puerta donde vio a Kaiba caminar al retirarse de la cocina, pensando que quizás lo llevaría a la sala de estar, lo cual dedujo bien. La sala era, obviamente, enorme. Estaba decorada con varias bibliotecas, una gran alfombra en el suelo y también había una mesita frente al sillón. El faraón no pudo observar cada detalle decorativo, ya que se concentró en encontrar a Kaiba, quien estaba recostado en el sillón con un libro cubriendo sus ojos, como sí se hubiera quedado dormido. Es lo que el otro Yuugi pidió, ya que sería su oportunidad para hacerle una visita a Jounouchi.

Dio ligeros pasos hacia una gran puerta, la cual parecía ser la de la salida, ya que mirando por las ventanas podía ver un camino formado hacia afuera de la mansión.

Lentamente llevó su mano al picaporte, disfrutando y temiendo al mismo tiempo del silencio en la mansión.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado, vasallo?- Tono de voz firme y grave, lo llamó 'vasallo', definitivamente era Kaiba y obviamente no estaba durmiendo. El faraón mantuvo la calma y sin mirarlo pensó en una forma de contestarle y sonar convincente.

\- A pasear.- Contestó con simpleza, sonriéndose a sí mismo. – Que vaya a 'servirte' en estos dos días no significa que no tenga mis libertades.- La risa de Kaiba comenzó a retumbar por toda la sala.

-No las tienes, vasallo.- Dijo al calmar su fuerte carcajada. El faraón no pudo evitar apretar los puños con tal fuerza que sintió sus uñas clavarse en la palma de sus manos. – Si piensas visitar a tus patéticos amigos, eso no te lo puedo permitir.- La prepotencia volvió a la voz de su rival.

Era el turno del faraón para reír, sólo que él rió levemente. - ¿Y qué clase de regla es esa?- Preguntó con ironía. Kaiba comenzó a caminar hacia él, hasta el punto de casi romper la distancia entre ellos, dejando un pequeño espacio. Con fuerza apoyó su mano en la puerta y acercó sus labios al oído del faraón, quien tembló ante la repentina cercanía. Temía dejar de darle la espalda, voltearse y encontrarse con la poca distancia que Kaiba acaba de crear.

-Tú creíste que no iba a pensar que te escaparías en cuanto yo mirara hacia otro lado. Pero no te olvides que yo siempre estoy observándote. – Susurró de forma amenazante, su cálido aliento rozaba el lóbulo del faraón, causando que tragara saliva ante la sensación. Cerró sus ojos esperando que se alejara lo más pronto posible.-Vasallo.- En su voz se podía sentir la furia de origen desconocido. ¿Por qué Kaiba de repente quería tener tanto control sobre él?

El faraón suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó que Kaiba se alejaba de él. Sin embargo, éste tomó su antebrazo para asegurarse de que caminara a su lado. _–No puedo permitir por ningún motivo que vaya a ver a ése don nadie.-_ Kaiba pensó con rabia. Sabía que el otro Yuugi elegiría a Jounouchi para que cuidase su rompecabezas porque es en quien más confía y quien tiene tal 'lealtad' hacia él y odio hacia Kaiba, que lo ayudaría hasta a escapar del país si es necesario para alejarlo de su rival. Pero no iba a permitir que ese cretino se interponga entre él y el faraón.

El antebrazo del otro Yuugi comenzaba a doler y éste no dudó en forcejear para soltarse. –No tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera.- Dijo con enojo, y Kaiba sólo apretó aún más su brazo dejando salir un quejido de la boca del faraón.

\- Harás lo que yo te diga y te trataré como te mereces. – Contestó alzando la voz. Aquellas últimas palabras retumbaron más en los oídos de Kaiba que en los del faraón. Dejó de sostenerlo con fuerza y comenzó a soltarlo con suavidad, y al ver esto, el otro Yuugi no perdió la oportunidad para alejarse de él, frotándose su antebrazo, el cual estaba casi rojo por la fuerza con la que fue agarrado.

El faraón quiso mirarlo con todo el odio posible pero no pudo, ya que al alcanzar sus ojos, notó que su mirada estaba pérdida y casi pareciera que estaría arrepentido o angustiado por algo. – Kaiba…- Murmuró el otro Yuugi. El mismo no reaccionó, entonces el faraón decidió insistir con más firmeza. -Kaiba.- El castaño sacudió su cabeza pero decidió no mirar a su rival, quien estaba preocupado por él.

-Ve a buscarme ropa limpia.- Ordenó casi sin la misma firmeza de antes, como si pidiera estar solo. El faraón obedeció sin discusión.

Al quedar solo en la sala, Kaiba se sentó en el sillón, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y llevando su cabeza a sus manos. Su pecho dolía. Su odio le estaba haciendo sentir un gusto amargo en la boca, una amargura llamada Gozaburo. – "Te trataré como te mereces".- Repitió casi escupiendo las palabras. _–Casi sueno como él.-_ Por alguna razón, en lo único que pensaba es en disculparse con Yuugi, sin embargo, no podía aceptar aquella debilidad. No había manera en que él demostrara su punto débil a su rival.

El rival que sabía sacar lo peor de él.

* * *

El otro Yuugi estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por Kaiba, quien de pronto parecía arrepentirse por sonar tan agresivo. Eso no era típico de él. En algo estaba pensando, y preguntarle no era una buena opción. El faraón no notó que casi perdía el camino hacia la habitación de Kaiba, podía recordarla, por supuesto, pero había tantas puertas que mareaban al duelista. Una de ellas estaba abierta y mostraba una gran cama de dos plazas. –La encontré.- Pensó triunfante.

Entró sin timidez, observando la cama tendida, pensando que podría haber sido uno de sus sirvientes, aun cuando no recuerda haber visto alguno que no sea Isono. Lo ignoró.

Abrió el armario que se encontraba frente a la cama, revelando muchos sacos elegantes colgados en perchas y una cajonera donde encima tenía camisas perfectamente dobladas. Ésta era la ropa de Kaiba, su rival, y él tenía que elegir el mejor conjunto.

Tomó la primera camisa de la fila, la cual era una lisa y blanca, no sabía si tenía mangas cortas o largas, tener que observar eso sólo arruinaría la camisa, pues no sabría cómo doblarla de vuelta. Luego abrió el primer cajón, contenía camisetas, la mayoría de colores oscuros, y se preguntaba cómo se vería Kaiba con una de ellas. Volteó para reconsiderar su primera opción, pero sonrió al pensar que Kaiba siempre se vio bien con una camisa puesta. _–Idiota-_ Se dijo a sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza con su rostro teñido de rojo.

Cerró el primer cajón para abrir el que sigue, suéteres. Lo ignoró. Abrió el que seguía, y oh…

No lo cerró, se quedó mirando el contenido torpemente. Estaban ordenados en fila, y aunque algunos colores eran oscuros, eran llamativos a los ojos del faraón, quien no tenía vergüenza al quedarse mirando. Con su mano tomó la pequeña prenda y con tal cosa entre sus manos, se preguntó. _-¿Debería elegirle uno de esos también?-_ No había manera que Kaiba le pidiera que su rival eligiera ropa interior adecuada para él. Era demasiado vergonzoso, y el faraón tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de eso, lo soltó con nerviosismo y cerró el cajón rápidamente.

Inhaló y exhaló, cuando pudo recuperar su respiración abrió el cuarto y último cajón, no había nada, sólo una caja. Una voz en la cabeza del faraón le decía que no la abriera, pero la curiosidad lo llevó a ignorar esa voz, lentamente abrió la tapa de la caja de cartón. Contenía papeles apilados y doblados, algunos eran demasiado pequeños, y por encima, una foto. En la foto se encontraba un niño pequeño con una cabellera negra y despeinada. Mokuba. Estaba sonriendo sentado en un columpio. El faraón no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Kaiba guardara en una caja un recuerdo de Mokuba, pero dedujo que ese no sería el único. Comenzó a revisar los papeles, viendo que cada uno de ellos era un dibujo distinto, algunos de dragones y otros que parecían ser Mokuba y Kaiba. Aunque llegó a observar con detalle un dibujo donde se encontraba Mokuba, Kaiba y alrededor, una mujer y un hombre. ¿Sus padres? Se preguntó el faraón. Antes de guardar todo como estaba, había otro dibujo muy peculiar que era específicamente el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Su corazón latía ante la sensación de ternura que recorría su alma, pensar en Kaiba de otra manera que no sea luchando, pensar que tenía una infancia y no saber sí era feliz o no o cuanto le habrá durado su felicidad. Al recordar los sucesos con Noah, descubrió la verdad detrás de su frialdad y odio hacia Gozaburo Kaiba, su padrastro, su peor enemigo.

Guardó con delicadeza los papeles y aquella foto de Mokuba, dejando todo tal y como estaba, sin sentir ni un gramo de culpa, pues conocer a Kaiba y entenderlo, era algo al que el faraón no se iba a negar, no importa como sea.

Sin embargo, no encontró los pantalones. Se levantó con un suspiro frustrado y cerró el armario, notando que había otro al lado de la ventana. ¿Cuánta ropa tenía Kaiba?

Abriendo ese armario se revelaron colgando los pantalones que el faraón tanto buscaba. Con triunfo tomó uno negro y lo apoyó sobre la cama junto a la camisa.

-¿Te diviertes, vasallo?- Nuevamente la voz de Kaiba lo sorprendió, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

-Tu ropa ya está lista.- El faraón dijo con simpleza y caminó hacia la puerta, donde Kaiba se encontraba parado, y no se movió de su lugar. –Permiso.- Dijo volviendo a notar la diferencia de altura que los caracteriza.

Kaiba volvió a acercarse a él, tratando de parecer amenazante y sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. El otro Yuugi trató de controlar su rubor. - La próxima vez que hurgues en mis cosas, me aseguraré de meter tu cabeza en un cajón y cerrarlo contigo adentro.- Le susurró apretando los dientes. El faraón ignoró su mirada y en cuanto Kaiba se movió, éste salió de la habitación, sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas cuando Kaiba entró. El fuerte sonido retumbó por los pasillos. ¿Hace cuánto que Kaiba lo estaba observando? ¿Y por qué lo permitió sí tanto le molestaba?

El faraón no se movió de su lugar, lo estaba esperando. ¿Lo estaba esperando? Era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar e ir a buscar a Jounouchi, no había forma que Kaiba lo esté observando. Sin embargo, seguía preocupado por él, y la actitud que tomó en aquel momento que soltó su brazo. ¿Habría estado pensando en Gozaburo?

Distraído apoyó su espalda en la puerta, la cual no estaba bien cerrada y se abrió un poco. El faraón dio un paso hacia adelante inmediatamente para evitar caerse. Se volteó para revisar si Kaiba no notó su despiste. La puerta no hizo ningún ruido y estaba semi-abierta, casi no podía ver nada, sin embargo, se notaba a Kaiba caminar alrededor de la cama con su torso desnudo y el pantalón que el faraón le había elegido ya puesto. El faraón se sonrió a sí mismo al ver que no le quedaba tan mal su elección, el pantalón se adhería perfectamente a sus piernas, resaltando su cintura con un elegante cinturón color café.

Su espalda tenía marcas rojas, algunas profundas y ligeramente moradas, vagamente se notaba pero cualquiera que lo viera con detalle se daría cuenta que son cicatrices causadas por un látigo, quizás. _–Gozaburo.-_ El faraón gruñó en su cabeza. Las marcas fueron cubiertas por la camisa blanca, que al parecer era con mangas largas, que fue elegida para él. Mientras abotonaba sus mangas, el otro Yuugi podía ver la mirada de su rival, la cual casi siempre se veía triste o solitaria.

Ya casi acababa de vestirse, y el faraón se daba cuenta de la oportunidad que había perdido. Se alejó de la puerta, a punto de marcharse. De nuevo, su voz grave lo detuvo. –Vasallo, si piensas 'salir a pasear' recuerda que debes preparar el almuerzo.- Gritó Kaiba del otro lado de la puerta. El faraón suspiró al sentirse completamente observado por su rival, sin importar como.

Recordando el camino que tomó con Kaiba, se dirigió hacia la cocina nuevamente, gruñendo y quejándose, sin saber por qué obedece las ordenes de su rival. Quizás porque así recuperará con facilidad su rompecabezas. Sí tan solo le faltaran los materiales para la preparación del almuerzo, entonces, tendría una excusa para salir, pero Kaiba no sería tan ingenuo aun así.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesada, las once de la mañana, el tiempo pasaba rápido.

El tiempo pasaba y Kaiba todavía sigue sin abrir su corazón. Esto no tenía sentido alguno para el faraón y el interés lo seguía ahogando. ¿Por qué?

-Mokuba vendrá aquí a almorzar, asegúrate de preparar algo bueno. – Se escucha decir de Kaiba, quien acaba de entrar a la cocina, viendo a su rival apoyado en la mesada con la mirada perdida.

El lugar estaba en silencio absoluto. Kaiba sólo lo miraba y el faraón miraba a la nada misma.

-Y sí…- El faraón rompió el hielo. – ¿Y sí te digo que no sé cocinar?- Murmuró con vergüenza. Kaiba sonrió de todas maneras, no era un detalle que no tuvo en cuenta. Siempre está observando las cualidades de su rival.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Las manos del faraón temblaron por unos segundos al escuchar los pasos de Kaiba, quien definitivamente se estaba acercando a él nuevamente. – No creo que sea demasiado difícil para ti preparar unos fideos con salsa.- Le dijo parándose a su lado. El faraón no esperaba otra cosa que un ofrecimiento para ayudarlo, pero luego recordó que a su lado estaba Seto Kaiba con ínfulas de gran señor. – A trabajar, vasallo.-

Aun así Kaiba se mantuvo sentado en una de las sillas, vigilando cada movimiento del faraón, sin decir esta boca es mía.

El otro Yuugi nunca prestó demasiada atención a cuando Yuugi cocinaba con Anzu, aunque había algunos pequeños detalles que quizás le servirían de ayuda, como por ejemplo, ese gran recipiente de metal el cual llenaban con agua.

El faraón tomó la olla llena con agua y la apoyó en una de las hornallas, la que tardó unos segundos en encender, ya que no sabía que debía prender el gas primero. En estos casos, Kaiba murmuraba algunas palabras, las cuales con humillación, el faraón aceptó escuchar.

El faraón recordaba cómo Anzu ayudaba a Yuugi a cortar las cebollas, y cómo él no dejó en paz a su compañero por ése hecho, pero esa parte del recuerdo era innecesario en estos momentos, sólo necesitaba recordar el consejo de Anzu. _–Cuanto más pequeño, mejor se sentirá el sabor.-_ El faraón sonrió con triunfo. Sacó una de las cebollas que estaban en la heladera y tomando el primer cuchillo grande que encontró, comenzó a cortarlo en rodajas, sin conseguir la forma perfecta con la capa de la cebolla obstruyendo su camino para cortar. Tomó la capa que sobresalía en la zona cortada y la 'arrancó' de la cebolla dejándola caer al suelo. Kaiba no emitió ni un quejido por el desorden que su rival estaba comenzando a armar.

Una vez cortada la cebolla, observó las rodajas apiladas como una fila de dominó caída, pensando que no estaba quedando como recordaba. De hecho, se veía más grande.

Siguió cortando sin medir la forma, hasta ver que quedaran pedazos muy pequeños, una vez realizado su cometido, tomó la tabla con los pedacitos de cebolla encima y arrastró los mismos hacia una olla más pequeña.

Recuerda que Anzu también le añadía algo de color verde. – _"Sé que no te gustan los pimientos, Yuugi, pero te puedo asegurar que le dan un buen sabor a la salsa."_ \- Volvió a donde había sacado la cebolla, esperando encontrar algo parecido. Tomó la primera verdura de color verde que encontró, parecía una planta, llena de hojas grandes. Se preguntó sí eso era lo que Anzu llamaba 'pimiento'. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se volteó a mirar a Kaiba, quien estaba leyendo un libro, sentado en una silla con sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas. Qué bien que le quedaba el pantalón que le había elegido. Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel tonto pensamiento.

-Kaiba.- Llamó su atención con firmeza y éste sólo movió sus ojos hacia él. -¿Cómo se llama esto?- Le preguntó señalando la verdura que llevaba en su mano.

Su rival no emitió ninguna reacción, sin embargo le sorprendía que Yuugi sea tan inexperto. Casi como si nunca hubiera tocado una cocina. –Lechuga.- Contestó con indiferencia y volvió a su libro.

El faraón observó la 'lechuga', arrugando su nariz ante la frustración. -¿Cuál es el 'pimiento'?-

-Sí no sabes exactamente lo que tienes en las manos, no lo pongas en mi comida.- Kaiba dijo con impaciencia.

Aunque el faraón no podía aceptar su ignorancia, tenía que admitir que sería una sabia decisión. Lo único que recordaba era la cebolla, no quería añadir verduras al azar y acabar matando a uno de los Kaiba.

Notó que había unas latas rojas en una de las mesadas, estaban perfectamente apiladas, entonces recordó que su compañero había usado una de ellas. Sin embargo, no había otras latas a su alrededor, de hecho, al lado de las latas había un paquete cerrado de fideos. Estaba todo preparado para que él tuviera los materiales a su alcance. ¿Acaso fue a propósito? ¿Fue para ayudarlo o para que el faraón no tuviera excusa para escapar? Kaiba era una caja llena de sorpresas.

Kaiba ignoraba los ruidos de cosas cayendo al suelo, el tomate ensuciando la hornalla, o incluso el olor a quemado que sobresalía. Sólo observaba a su rival en un ambiente que no le era familiar, y le encantaba conocer ese estado de nervios y frustración que reflejaba el faraón al cocinar.

Mokuba había llegado cuando el faraón casi terminaba de cocinar. Kaiba lo reunió en el comedor para esperar el almuerzo y que no mirara hacia la cocina. El muchachito le sonreía con malicia, preguntando cómo le había ido estando a solas con Yuugi, sin embargo, el rostro de Kaiba permanecía serio e inexpresivo. Estaba molesto ya que su rival había estado hurgando en sus cosas personales cuando se le había mandado específicamente que buscara ropa limpia, y por supuesto, el faraón no podía cumplir una orden sin saciar su patética curiosidad; Pero una voz en la cabeza de Kaiba le decía que lo dejara revisar, y él lo permitió, por razones desconocidas que lo mantenían inquieto.

La comida llegó a la mesa, platos llenos de fideos con una salsa de tomate por encima con extraños pedazos negros alrededor. El silencio llenó la sala.

Kaiba arrugó su nariz al sentir el fuerte olor a quemado que ya no venía de la cocina. La sonrisa de emoción de Mokuba casi se borraba de su rostro, pero sacudió su cabeza y le guiñó el ojo al faraón, quien tenía la ropa manchada y arrugada. – Uno no tiene que juzgar al libro por su portada, ¿verdad? – El faraón no sabía si Mokuba estaba haciendo un vago intento por ser amable. -¡Gracias por la comida!- Exclamó el muchacho al tomar los cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Kaiba deteniendo a Mokuba. El castaño se volvió al faraón. -¿No vas a comer?- El faraón sólo sacudió su cabeza para negarlo. –Ven aquí.- Kaiba dijo antes de atraer a su rival cerca de él. Tomó uno de los cubiertos para sostener una pequeña agrupación de fideos y acercarlo a los labios del faraón. –Creo que te lo mereces, ya que trabajaste tan duro.- El faraón pudo sentir la ironía en la voz de Kaiba. Mokuba observaba la escena tratando de controlar una carcajada.

El otro Yuugi pudo sentir el fuerte olor a quemado que salía de los fideos, no quería por ningún motivo probar eso, pero sabía que sí se negaba sería peor para él. Mantuvo su respiración y lentamente dejó que los fideos entraran a su boca.

Kaiba ignoró lo cerca que lo tenía, no le molestaba cuando tenía a su rival bajo su control. Yuugi apretaba sus ojos y su mandíbula estaba tensa, ya saboreaba la amargura de la salsa y le costaba masticar los fideos y la cebolla mal cocinada. De ninguna manera haría que su hermano pruebe semejante cosa. Notó como insistía en tragarlo aun cuando le costaba.

-¿Satisfecho?- Kaiba le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El faraón no lo miró a los ojos, no podía soportar semejante humillación. Kaiba llevó su pulgar a los labios de su rival, trazando la línea completa de su labio inferior, causando que éste se ruborizara levemente ante la sorpresa, estaba sacando los restos de salsa que quedaron en sus labios. Lamió un poco su pulgar, y el otro Yuugi sabía que eso era lo único que Kaiba probaría de lo que él cocinó. –Tíralo, sabía que lo arruinarías así que tenía algo preparado para Mokuba.-

-Eso explica porqué Isono trajo comida hecha.- Mokuba comentó con indiferencia. Tenía demasiada hambre como para preocuparse.

Al faraón no le molestaba que almorzaran otra cosa, pues lo que había hecho no era precisamente comestible, pero su orgullo estaba dañado y culpaba completamente a Kaiba por eso.

Mientras Kaiba y Mokuba almorzaban, el faraón limpiaba todo el desastre que había hecho en la cocina. Debió ser por eso que a Kaiba no le molestaba que el faraón hiciera desorden, pues así tendría más trabajo que hacer.

-¿Qué rayos fue esa escena, hermano?- Le pregunta Mokuba aprovechando la privacidad que tenía con su hermano.

-¿Qué escena?- Kaiba preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-El faraón y tú.- Mokuba contestó casi cantando la oración con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kaiba intentó controlar su incomodidad.

-Primero que nada, Yuugi no es ningún faraón, Mokuba, no sé cómo puedes creer esa patraña. Y en segundo lugar, él es mi vasallo y como tal, debe hacer bien su trabajo, sólo estaba enseñándole eso.- Dijo fingiendo indiferencia, sintió un dolor de cabeza al escuchar las carcajadas de su hermano menor.

-Sabía que te gustaría tu regalo, hermano.- Al escuchar estas palabras, las mejillas del mayor de los Kaiba se ruborizaron ligeramente. –Sin embargo, para ser tu vasallo, estaba demasiado cerca de ti y porque tú lo acercaste.-

-Más importante, ¿cómo va la empresa?- En su intento desesperado por cambiar de tema sólo creó un silencio incomodo.-Mokuba.- Llamó la atención de su hermano menor, quien se hacía el sordo.

-Sí te dijera, estaría incumpliendo con el trato que hice con Yuugi. Lo siento, hermano.- Respondió con simpleza. -Pero sólo te diré que va bien.- Añadió al escuchar los gruñidos de su hermano.-Volviendo a dónde me interrumpiste, ¿cómo van las cosas entre el faraón y tú?-

-¿Cómo tendrían que ir?- Respondió apretando los puños e ignorando el hecho de que lo llamó faraón y no lo negó.

-Es un poco sorprendente que te acercaras con tanta confianza hacia él.- Mokuba trató de sostener una carcajada, no iba a dejar pasar ningún detalle.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- Murmuró mientras se levantaba de su silla y tomaba una bandeja de comida sin abrir. Mokuba dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Adónde vas con eso?- Preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, aun cuando no obtuvo ninguna. Mokuba había quedado solo con sus teorías.

Kaiba se dirigió hacia la cocina, la cual estaba casi brillando de limpia, como si nadie la hubiera tocado. Buscó con la mirada al responsable. El faraón estaba sentado en una silla apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos que se encontraban en la mesa. Su rostro estaba enterrado entre sus brazos, Kaiba no podía averiguar si estaba durmiendo o no. -Arriba, vasallo.- Dejó caer la bandeja con fuerza, causando que un ruido agudo retumbe por la cocina.

-Déjame en paz.- Murmuró el faraón con la voz ahogada entre sus brazos.

-Entonces, no comerás.- Kaiba volvió a tomar la bandeja y se alejó unos pasos, mirando con atención los movimientos de su rival, quien levantó la cabeza y apoyó su mano en la bandeja que estaba siendo alejada de él.

El faraón no podía soportar los rugidos constantes de su estómago. Era insoportable.

Sin embargo, ¿Kaiba le estaba dando las sobras? No, la bandeja estaba impecable, sin abrir. -¿De verdad es para mí?- Preguntó con sospecha. Kaiba movió sus ojos con impaciencia.

-No está envenenado sí eso es lo que piensas.- Kaiba respondió irónicamente, el otro Yuugi rió levemente.

El faraón pensó que sería una buena idea comprobar sí es posible lograr que su rival abra su corazón. Ésta sería su oportunidad. -No creí que conocería tu lado tierno.- Dijo tanteando a su rival. Sus ojos se enfrentaban con los de él, los cuales comenzaron a brillar y su alrededor se ruborizó. ¿Esa actitud era genuina? Kaiba inmediatamente apartó su mirada y sus palabras se trabaron.

-Sólo come tu comida y cállate.- Murmuró entre dientes mientras apuraba el paso para salir de la cocina. El faraón no podía creer lo que acaba de ver. Kaiba estaba nervioso. Haber presenciado tal reacción, el corazón del faraón se aceleró sintiendo demasiada emoción, tenía una oportunidad de cambiar su relación con él.

-Kaiba.- Murmuró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sacudió su cabeza, ahora le tocaba a él ruborizarse y ponerse nervioso. -¿Qué me pasa?- Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba la bandeja de comida que se encontraba frente a él.

Su tiempo libre no duró tanto, Kaiba se encargó de devolverle la jugada y ordenarle que limpiara toda la mansión, incluso Mokuba aprovechó la situación y mandó que el faraón le hiciera su tarea. Kaiba no tenía quejas, mientras su molesto rival se mantenga lejos y ocupado.

Eran las ocho de la noche y el faraón apareció ante los ojos de Kaiba, lo veía frustrado, en busca de un lugar donde sentarse, y por supuesto, había elegido el lugar donde el castaño se sentaba. Su rival se sentó a su lado dejando salir un fuerte suspiro. Los ojos de Kaiba vagamente lo miraron, intentó concentrarse en el libro que leía y evitar a toda costa volver a vivir la situación que sucedió en la cocina con él. No, él no tenía un lado tierno y mucho menos para su rival.

El faraón comenzó a estirarse, ignorando completamente a quien tenía a su lado. Sacudía su cabeza y frotaba sus cansados ojos, hasta que luego de unos largos minutos de silencio, Kaiba sintió un peso extraño sobre su hombro y algo que le causaba un cosquilleo en su cuello. El faraón se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, Kaiba estaba a punto de quejarse, quería reaccionar, debía reaccionar pero no podía. Siguió concentrándose en su libro, dejando que la respiración del otro Yuugi se sintiera en su hombro. Era tan cómodo que la relajación comenzó a invadir su interior.

El faraón tenía pesados los párpados, mucho le costaba abrir sus ojos, con un vago nudo en la garganta dejó salir un bostezo. Algo estaba encima de su cabeza la cual también tenía apoyada en algún lado. Finalmente pudo abrirlos para revisar con detenimiento que le había sucedido. Recordaba que estaba muy cansado, que Kaiba le dio órdenes hasta quedarse sin ideas; Parece que luego de todo, el duelista había caído rendido ante el sueño, sentado en el sillón, apoyado sobre algo.

Movió su cabeza para ver sobre qué estaba apoyado. Quedó atolondrado al notar que las manos de Kaiba estaban demasiado cerca de las suyas, de hecho, ellos estaban demasiado cerca. Levantó su cabeza y el faraón quedó atónito. ¡Se había dormido sobre el hombro de Kaiba!

Sin embargo, su rival parecía estar en la misma situación, sus ojos estaban relajadamente cerrados, su respiración lenta y calmada; Kaiba estaba dormido. El libro sigue entre sus brazos, encima de su regazo, las hojas se movían un poco al no tener nada que las sostenga.

Kaiba tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre la del faraón, quien al moverla causó que ésta cayera ligeramente y entonces, el castaño despertó con lentitud, sin embargo, no se alejó del rostro de su rival. Ninguno de los dos se alejó.

Sus ojos se impactaban entre sí, podían olerse, sentir la respiración de cada uno. Sólo se miraron, se acercaron. No escuchaban nada a su alrededor, ni miraban, ni les importaba. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse pero aun así se acercaban lentamente, pequeños y tímidos pasos. Suspiraban nerviosos en sus caras. Su mirada apuntaba a sus ojos y luego a sus labios.

Mokuba estaba preocupado por haber presionado tanto al faraón, pensaría que quizás ya no quiera colaborar con su plan, creyendo que todo fue una mentira; Mokuba estaba seguro de que su hermano sentía algo por su rival, ya era casi obvio que por lo menos algo de cariño le tenía.

Su estómago rugía, la cena no estaba preparada; seguramente sí ayudaba al faraón a preparar la cena, podría arreglar las cosas. Caminó hacia la sala de estar, buscando rastros de su hermano o del otro Yuugi, llegando hasta el marco de la entrada no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su hermano y Yuugi, no, el faraón, estaba rozando narices, sentados demasiado juntos en el sillón mirándose fijamente. Quizás Mokuba no tendría que hacer nada después de todo.

Sonó caminaba detrás de él, a punto de entrar a la sala sin mirar con detenimiento, cuando la pequeña mano de Mokuba lo detuvo para que se escondiera con él detrás del marco y observara la escena de aquellos dos duelistas. Una gota de sudor rozaba la sien de Isono mientras preguntaba constantemente qué estaba sucediendo. -Mokuba-sama, ¿le diste calmantes a Seto-sama de nuevo?- Preguntó.

-No, parece que mi hermano está abriendo su corazón por sus propios medios.- Contestó Mokuba mientras reía levemente. Que Kaiba esté tan cerca de su rival ya era un gran paso pero sin embargo, Mokuba estaba impaciente, quería que se besaran o hagan algo del que luego no van a poder negarse. -Tú dijiste que estaba loco, Isono, pero lo que ves es real.- El muchacho sonrió con malicia. Isono sólo acomodó su garganta y secó una gota de sudor que caía por su cara, por más incómodo que se sintiera, no podía negar que estaba intrigado. Isono conocía a Kaiba desde que era pequeño y fue una de las personas que lo ayudó a sobrellevar su situación con Gozaburo, así que no esperaba más que la felicidad de Seto después de tanto sufrimiento durante su niñez. Sí Kaiba era feliz con Yuugi, entonces no hay más que discutir.

Seto miraba los ojos rojos como el vino, que brillaban y lo ahogaban en un mar de sentimientos desconocidos y aterradores. Sus labios estaban secos al rozar los delegados y pequeños labios de su rival, sus mechones dorados le causaban un cosquilleo en uno de sus pómulos; lo que veía era una belleza, su corazón reaccionaba adecuadamente aunque era extraño. ¿Qué podía hacer en ésta situación? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba el faraón en estos momentos? No podía arriesgarse demasiado, tenía que salir de éste lío.

-Límpiate la baba.- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para decir, y funcionó a la perfección. El rostro del faraón se tiñó de rojo, lo había dejado atónito, parecía prepararse para gritarle en respuesta mientras Kaiba contaba los segundos para que su rival se alejara de sus desesperados labios. El faraón se alejó hasta la otra punta del sillón como un cachorro acurrucado para pasar su mano por su boca. Falsa alarma. Kaiba sólo quería provocarlo. – Asegúrate de no babear sobre nuestra comida mientras la cocinas.- Y ahora estaba insinuando que él iba a hacer la cena.

-De ninguna manera, Kaiba. No pienso hacer nada más por hoy.- Kaiba arqueó su ceja.

-¿Puedes dormir a cualquier hora y además, tomar decisiones por mí?- Le pregunta Kaiba con incredulidad. Era turno del faraón para arquear una ceja.

-Yo decido por mí.- El faraón contestó, largando segundos después un suspiro de indignación al escuchar a Kaiba reír burlonamente.

-Yo decido por ti, vasallo.- Planteó el castaño con prepotencia.

El faraón respondió parándose del sillón y asegurándose de que sus pisadas hayan sonado lo suficientemente fuertes para demostrar lo irritado que estaba. -Tú no eres nadie para hacer eso.-

-Puedes decir eso luego que pasen estos dos días y te largues de aquí, pero ahora, tú aceptaste ser mi vasallo y yo soy a quien debes servir.- Dijo Kaiba con simpleza sentado cómodamente en el sillón, observando cómo la furia del faraón aumentaba al mismo tiempo que olvidaba aquel vergonzoso momento que tuvieron hace unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, Mokuba e Isono seguían detrás del marco de la entrada de la sala, viendo cómo el encuentro entre miradas y la cercanía de sus corazones se desvanecía en cada segundo que pasaba. – Ya empezaron a discutir de nuevo.- Comenta Isono.

-Estos dos no tienen remedio, ¿verdad?- Murmuró Mokuba mientras se secaba una gota de sudor.

* * *

 **Kaiba y el faraón tienen sus momentos de quiero pero no puedo; Mokuba hace de cupido y muy bien no le va.**

 **¿Podrá el faraón enterarse de lo que es un pimiento antes de salir de la mansión? Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado éste, pues, ya les dije mi opinión sobre su contenido.**

 **Manden review, mensaje privado o lo que sea. Me interesa saber su opinión.**


	3. Último día: Nos completa

**Realmente lamento la tardanza, se suponía que esto se tenía que subir muchisimo antes, pero no pude terminar de escribir ya que se me había borrado el documento donde estaba trabajando y tuve que empezar de nuevo.**

 **Gracias a todos los lectores que me apoyaron con esta historia y las demás. En serio, su opinión es muy valiosa para mi. :D**

 **Más de catorce mil palabras, me he desvelado escribiendo y corrigiendo y finalmente terminó con el especial del cumpleaños de Kaiba basado. Ahora tendré que ponerme con el especial de navidad... o los especiales.. Quien sabe...**

* * *

 ** _Yo no inventé Yugioh ni sus respectivos personajes, todo pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hasta el día de hoy admiro su trabajo y esfuerzo por mantener viva esta obra de arte._  
**

* * *

El sol nuevamente iluminaba las cortinas de la mansión, ni una vida reaccionaba ante su luz hasta que parpados pesados comenzaron a moverse antes de haber escuchado la alarma preparada para el horario debido. Kaiba Seto era de aquellos que no dormían con la misma facilidad con la que despertaban. Su alarma debía sonar en diez minutos y su cuerpo ya pedía despertarse. Sin embargo, no se iba a quejar, la noche anterior había dormido un poco mejor que de costumbre, dedujo que el motivo sería porque no había trabajado en todo el día.

Mientras su cuerpo se tomaba su tiempo para moverse, Kaiba no podía evitar preguntarse sí al faraón le sucedía algo parecido al dormir; quería saber sí tenía dificultades para dormir, con qué soñaba, cuáles eran sus pesadillas, cuáles eran sus miedos. Sacudió su cabeza. El cansancio le hacía pensar tonterías.

La alarma sonó. Un pitido agudo vibró en sus sensibles oídos, movió su mano hacia el aparato, silenciándolo completamente. Dejó salir un suspiro pesado al ver el reloj.

 _06.05 am._

Mokuba no lo despertaría a esa hora, quizás ni él estaría despierto en este momento. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para irse a trabajar, aunque la idea de dejar al faraón solo en su mansión no era muy interesante.

Un chillido se escuchó salir de la puerta, la cual se abría lentamente. Dedos pequeños pudieron ver los ojos azules del castaño, pequeños, pero no lo suficiente como para ser de Mokuba. Tenían que ser del otro Yuugi.

\- Sí tienes pensado entrar, entonces, abre la puerta de una vez. – Kaiba no dudó en demostrar su temprana irritación. La puerta se abrió en su totalidad con el ruido de lo que podría haber sido una patada y reveló la figura de su rival, quien estaba vestido con una camiseta negra de mangas largas y unos pantalones del mismo color; este detalle asombró a Kaiba, viendo cómo el faraón estaba sin el pijama y levantado tan temprano. Además. No pudo evitar notar que llevaba una bandeja con un plato y una taza, su contenido todavía era invisible.

\- Buenos días a ti también. - Respondió el faraón con una cara de pocos amigos y muchas víctimas. Caminó hacia la cama de su rival, apoyando levemente la bandeja mientras observaba al castaño acomodarse para dejar un espacio. Parecía algo atolondrado al mirar el contenido de la bandeja, pues era una taza llena de café con crema que formaba la figura de un dragón extendiendo las alas, y en el plato, dos tostadas con manteca y un poco de dulce de color naranja encima.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Kaiba preguntó bruscamente señalando la bandeja. Había jurado escuchar cómo el otro Yuugi tragaba saliva con nerviosismo, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, desesperadamente evitando la mirada. El castaño no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido anoche, sólo recuerda lo cansado que estaba su rival y cómo le había evitado el trabajo de hacer la cena. Chasqueó levemente su lengua pensando en su torpe 'amabilidad', sí es así cómo debería llamarla.

Antes de eso, el faraón dormido en su hombro, su suave respiración que rozaba su mentón. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado hasta ese entonces, tal es así que cedió ante el sueño también, dejando reposar su cabeza encima de la de su rival. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca cuando despertaron… Sacudió sus pensamientos, pidiendo que se vayan, aquellos que lo emboban, lo distraen de su camino y su ideología.

-Tu desayuno.- Masculló el faraón.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era un desayuno muy elaborado para haberlo preparado el faraón, quien no sabe reconocer una simple lechuga. Sonrió ante su propia torpeza, ¿cómo podría haber pensado que él faraón fue quien preparó tal café, o que haya sido capaz de colocar manteca y dulce sin que se desparramen por los bordes de la tostada?

-Agradécele a Mokuba de mi parte.- No sabía dónde estaba Mokuba, quizás se haya ido a trabajar antes del tiempo estimado para asegurarse que su hermano no trabajara. Tan pequeño y tan terco. Sin embargo, sólo una persona y nadie más, fue capaz de obligar o asegurarse de que el faraón haga un buen trabajo sirviendo a su rival, y ésa, era Mokuba.

El ceño del faraón se arrugó bastante al escuchar semejante respuesta salir de la boca del castaño, sonaba burlón a sus oídos. Estaba indignado. Apretó sus puños entre sus brazos y lo miró fijamente. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Mokuba? – Por supuesto que sabía que su rival estaba insinuando que él no era capaz de hacer un desayuno tan simple. No iba dejar que lo mofara de esa manera.

Kaiba no borraba esa sonrisa tan presumida. – Pues, fue él quien hizo éste desayuno. ¿No es así?- A pesar de que el otro Yuugi detestaba ser subestimado, reía ante la idea de romperle la burbuja a Kaiba, esa burbuja que le repetía varias veces que el faraón sólo era útil en los juegos y nada más que en eso.

-Lamento decepcionarte, Kaiba, pero éste desayuno lo preparé yo.- El faraón dijo sin evitar sonar igual de presumido que su rival. –Aun cuando tu hermano me dio órdenes exclusivas de que no te molestara mientras duermes, supuse que despertarías en la mañana de todas maneras.- Añadió.

Kaiba estaba sorprendido de que su rival haya ignorado las pesadas órdenes de Mokuba, teniendo en cuenta las necesidades del castaño. El otro Yuugi se tomó las molestias de levantarse lo suficientemente temprano como para preparar un desayuno para su terco oponente. Su corazón latía, finalmente recordaba aquellos labios semiabiertos la noche anterior, su aliento… Su cálido aliento.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Esperas una medalla? Era lo que tenías que hacer, vasallo.- Kaiba respondió bruscamente sacudiendo de nuevo sus molestos pensamientos. El faraón pudo sentir sus puños temblar, ya estaba cansado de su engreído rival.

* * *

El otro Yuugi se había mantenido lejos de Kaiba, por lo menos hasta la tarde, pues no quería que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior ni mucho menos quería acabar golpeando su cara. Eran dos situaciones inevitables cuando estaban cerca.

Kaiba tampoco se hizo presente a sus ojos mientras se distraía por la mansión, observando libros, habitaciones, intentando abrir cajones cerrados con llave. El faraón sabía que se estaba metiendo donde no le incumbía pero Kaiba tenía un corazón de cuatro cerraduras y vagamente había tocado la primera de ellas. ¿Por qué sus amigos habían aceptado tal misión como abrir el corazón de Kaiba? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por una infantil suposición de un niño como Mokuba?

El reloj marcaba que ya había pasado cinco horas lejos del castaño, cuando el faraón ya había pensado que Kaiba estaba inspirado con más órdenes. ¿Estaba esperando a Kaiba acaso? Era su oportunidad para llamar a Jounouchi.

Corrió hacia lo que sería su habitación, pues ahí dormía y ahí tenía el bolso de Yuugi, el cual llevaba su libreta personal con los números de teléfono de todos, incluyendo a Jounouchi.

Pasó las hojas pequeñas de la libreta buscando el nombre del rubio, desesperado al ver que no lo encontraba. Repitió su pasada de hojas, revisando atentamente el contenido de cada página. Suspiró de alivio, su corazón latía con rapidez, un nudo en su garganta que marcaba los nervios que aumentaban. Encontró el nombre de Jounouchi Katsuya escrito en una de las hojas con un número abajo.

Llevó la libreta cerca de un teléfono para comenzar a marcar.

Un pitido retumbaba constantemente por sus oídos, pateaba el aire con frecuencia para calmar sus ansias.

Tenía que hablar con Yuugi, con Jounouchi, con alguien, pero este juego es un error.

-Hey, aquí Jounouchi Katsuya.- Una voz conocida y esperada apareció en el teléfono. El faraón no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Jounouchi-kun!- Exclamó con alegría. – Necesito hablar contigo…- Las palabras del faraón fueron interrumpidas por la anhelada voz del rubio.

-… no puedo atender su llamada en este momento, pero espera la cosa… el tono, y deje su mensaje.- El otro Yuugi se tomó unos minutos para darse cuenta que quien le hablaba era su contestadora, resistió la tentación de lanzar el teléfono contra una pared. Tenía que salir de la mansión y buscarlo personalmente, eso es lo que haría, por eso se dirigió hacia la gran puerta nuevamente, pero el delicioso olor que invadía su interior interrumpió sus pasos. Cada vez que se acercaba a la cocina, el olor se volvía más fuerte.

Sí el faraón se preguntaba dónde estaba Kaiba o qué estaba haciendo, pues su pregunta ya fue contestada al ver a Kaiba en la cocina, cortando una cebolla con demasiada delicadeza. Sus dedos se movían en sintonía y sostenían el cuchillo ligeramente, sus cortes eran perfectos, no tenían comparación con los del faraón, aunque él no quiera admitirlo. La concentración de su rival seducía al otro Yuugi, pero la triste mirada permanecía en el castaño, llamando de otra manera la atención del faraón.

Caminó unos pasos más cerca, observando mejor lo que cocinaba en las ollas, y notando más los movimientos de sus manos trabajando con el cuchillo. Kaiba no movió la cabeza, sino sus ojos para captar la atención de su curioso rival. Un olor mezclado a cebolla y caldo de verduras invadía la cocina, el calor del vapor del agua que ya estaba por hervir chocaba las pequeñas mejillas del faraón y sus ojos, sólo apuntaban a una persona y esa persona, también le dedicaba su mirada.

-Mokuba no vendrá a casa esta vez. El almuerzo es sólo para nosotros.- Kaiba rompió el hielo mientras detenía sus movimientos. El otro Yuugi todavía se encontraba confundido, pues pensaría que Kaiba le iba a ordenar que hiciera el almuerzo, pero él está ahí cocinando sólo para él y para el faraón, su rival, su 'vasallo'. No se veía frustrado, ni impaciente, su comportamiento era un misterio.

\- ¿Qué haces? – El faraón pregunta torpemente, sin saber sí preguntaba qué era lo que cocinaba o cuáles eran sus planes.

\- La comida que arruinaste ayer, la estoy cocinando como se debe. – Respondió el castaño, los ojos del otro Yuugi seguían los movimientos de las manos de Kaiba que arrastraban los pequeños pedazos de cebolla hacia una olla más pequeña. Definitivamente no tenía comparación con la forma que había tomado la vez anterior.

Kaiba lo observó por unos segundos, a quien estaba posicionado a su lado, con la mirada torpe. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le cedió el espacio que él antes estaba ocupando. El faraón arqueó una ceja.

-Quiero que cortes esa cebolla.- Kaiba dijo señalando a la otra cebolla que se encontraba en la tabla de madera. No tenía aquella capa que dificultaba al faraón para cortar, así que no sería ninguna complicación. El otro Yuugi 'obedeció' y decidido tomó el cuchillo, presionando con fuerza la hoja contra la verdura, haciendo una cortada brusca causando que tome una forma poco elegante, como sí un monstruo la hubiera mordido con su gran mandíbula. – Mal. – Es lo único que se escuchó decir del castaño. El faraón trató de ignorarlo, pero le molestaba su propia ignorancia y sólo continuó cortando como él sabe hacer. Kaiba chasqueó la lengua. – Lo estás haciendo mal, vasallo. No debes apresurarte, debes apoyar ligeramente la hoja del cuchillo sobre el borde, luego presionas hacia abajo como si dibujaras la forma que debe tomar. – El consejo de Kaiba rebotó por los oídos del faraón mientras él mismo apoyaba sus manos suavemente con las de su rival, simulando el movimiento que quería expresar y enseñándole cómo cortar una simple cebolla. No sabía qué era más incómodo, sí su rival explicando algo tan básico o sus manos encima de las suyas; eran suaves y frías, pero grandes, casi cubrían sus pequeñas manos.

Dejó de concentrarse en el joven castaño que estaba cerca de él debido al ardor que comenzó a sentir tanto en sus dedos como en sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El olor provenía de la cebolla, eso seguro, extrañamente se combinaba con la presión en sus dedos que lo quemaba, sus ojos lagrimeaban y dolían intensamente. Se hizo hacia atrás escurriéndose los ojos y emitiendo un ligero gemido de dolor. - ¡Algo me está quemando! – El faraón dijo con desesperación. - ¿Qué le pusiste? – Preguntó casi como si fuera una acusación.

Kaiba arqueó una ceja. – Es lo que hace la cebolla, contiene azufre entre sus componentes que luego se desprende cuando la cortamos, es lo que causaría tal reacción. – Contestó con simpleza. El faraón hizo oídos sordos, estaba concentrado en deshacerse del ardor. Kaiba no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de reírse en su cara, aun así decidió sólo guardar el recuerdo del faraón, su rival, en completa desesperación por algo tan normal.

\- ¿Cómo lo detengo? – El otro Yuugi preguntó torpemente. Kaiba se limitó a sonreír levemente y 'arrastrar' al faraón a una de las canillas donde dejaría salir agua fría y mojaría su cara. Su mano pasó bruscamente por sus ojos hasta su mentón. El faraón ignoró tal brusquedad, llevó ansiosamente sus manos hacia el agua fría y volvió a mojar su cara. La sensación de fuego incendiando su cara desapareció lentamente.

Se volteó para ver un trapo casi rozando su nariz, ofrecido por su rival para secar su rostro empapado. Lo tomó sin quejas, pero con un ligero rubor debido a la vergüenza que sentía. - ¿Cómo a ti no te ocurrió nada? –

\- Llevo tiempo cocinando, faraón, estoy acostumbrado. – La palabra 'faraón' retumbó por la cabeza del otro Yuugi, ¿Kaiba dijo eso?

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Estaba atónito, ¿acaso Kaiba le dijo 'faraón'? No 'vasallo, no 'Yuugi', sino 'faraón'. Kaiba pareció darse cuenta del error que cometió, mordió el interior de su mejilla y volteó su mirada hacia cualquier lado que no sea el rostro de su rival.

\- ¿Eres estúpido, _vasallo_? – Fue la única respuesta del castaño. El faraón suspiró frustrado y decidió no discutir.

Kaiba sólo se dedicó a continuar cocinando para ambos, el otro Yuugi imaginaría que su rival tenía sirvientes para eso y desde que 'despertó' en la mansión, no vio ninguno que no sea Isono. ¿Será obra de Mokuba? Era vergonzoso pensar en eso, que los dejaran solos como si fueran a avanzar en algo. Ya era difícil para el faraón que Kaiba lo saludara correctamente.

No había notado que Kaiba ya estaba vestido, con otra camisa, esta vez de color negra y unos vaqueros que le quedaban mejor que el pantalón que le había elegido ayer. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al pensar en ello. Se dio una palmada en la frente; no podía pensar así, era estúpido.

Luego de unos largos minutos de aburrimiento para el faraón, los platos habían llegado a la mesa. Definitivamente no tenía comparación con el desastre que había cocinado él en el día de ayer, la salsa no tenía esos cubitos negros que le daban un sabor amargo, los fideos se deslizaban por los dientes del tenedor y seguro que el sabor era exquisito. El plato en sí se veía elegante.

Kaiba se sentó en la silla frente al faraón. – Come. – Fue lo que masculló.

El otro Yuugi sonrió. – Gracias por la comida. – Dijo al aire y con el tenedor llevó los fideos a su boca, sintiendo el cosquilleo del dulce sabor de la salsa de tomate junto con una sensación conocida que es la de la cebolla, esta vez no estaba quemada, no era difícil de tragar, al contrario, su sabor generaba cierto placer que le hacía querer más.

El castaño observaba a su rival, comía con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, y maldición, comía demasiado rápido. Recordaba lo mucho que le costó al vasallo tragar la comida que él mismo había cocinado y ahora, come como sí su estómago fuera un pozo sin fondo. Estos dos días sólo vio distintas facetas del Rey de los Duelos, las que podrían humillarlo, las que Seto Kaiba nunca creyó que iba ver. Esto era perfecto, vio a Yuugi desesperarse al no poder cocinar un plato tan básico y lo vio a punto de vomitar lo que había cocinado. Ahora, acaba de revelar lo tragón que puede ser.

Por unos segundos, el faraón se sintió observado, dejó de masticar para notar que esos ojos azules lo estaban apuntando como si estuviera siendo analizado. - ¿Sucede algo? – El otro Yuugi preguntó bruscamente sin haber tragado antes. Kaiba sonrió levemente y llevó su dedo índice a la comisura de su propia boca. El faraón no comprendió el gesto, hasta que lo imitó y sintió algo viscoso en su labio inferior. El rubor invadió sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comiendo sin cuidado y rápidamente tomó una servilleta para limpiarse.

Kaiba se estaba riendo internamente, viendo como su rival intentaba evitar su mirada mientras la vergüenza lo inundaba. Se hizo el distraído bebiendo un poco de té.

 _\- Tonto Kaiba. -_ El otro Yuugi dijo en su cabeza sin perder la oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada asesina luego de haberse limpiado. Sin embargo, Kaiba no lo estaba mirando, bebía tranquilamente de su té y tenía los ojos cerrados. A pesar de todo, Kaiba se veía un poco descansado, sus ojeras permanecían en su lugar pero no eran tan intensas como antes. Su rostro era agradable.

Sintió una puntada en su pecho cuando observó su brazo, sus mangas arremangadas hasta el codo revelaban una ligera marca que era un poco más oscura que el resto de su piel. Era la misma marca que vio en la espalda de Kaiba, una cicatriz.

El castaño abrió sus ojos en cuanto dejó de beber el té, estaba siendo observado, su rival tenía aspecto de haber visto un fantasma. Siguiendo sus ojos se enteró que era lo que Yuugi tanto miraba. Se agitó, su corazón temblaba, se sentía completamente desnudo. Su cicatriz, estaba viendo la cicatriz en su brazo, o por lo menos, lo poco que reveló al haber arremangado sus mangas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Inmediatamente acomodó sus mangas, cubriendo enteramente sus brazos. Kaiba apretó sus dientes, su rival aun lo miraba. ¿Acaso le tenía lastima? _– Estúpido Yuugi. –_ Kaiba dijo en su cabeza.

Los ojos de Yuugi brillaban, se veía preocupado. La paciencia de Kaiba se estaba acabando. – No necesito que me mires como si fuera un cachorro abandonado. – El castaño rompió el silencio con rabia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – El faraón preguntó astutamente, Kaiba no iba a caer en juegos.

\- ¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero! – Respondió con furia. No quería hablar de ello, pero no podía soportar que le tuvieran lastima, y mucho menos sí es su rival. – No necesito de tu lastima, Yuugi. –

El faraón se acomodó en su asiento para mirar a los ojos a su desesperado rival. – No estaba teniéndote lástima, Kaiba. – Contestó con honestidad. – Sé que no la necesitas, no conozco bien la historia detrás de esas cicatrices, pero sé que tienen que ver con Gozaburo, y tu lucha por proteger a Mokuba. No tienes que hablar de eso, sí no es lo que quieres. – Kaiba escuchó atentamente a las últimas palabras, Yuugi, estaba considerando su incomodidad, no estaba intentando hurgar en una vieja herida. No sabía sí agradecer que Yuugi haya estado presente durante lo sucedido con Noah o no, hacía que esta conversación sea menos complicada. No parecía esperar una respuesta ni mucho menos dar vueltas sobre el mismo tema, todo dependía de Kaiba sí confiar su solitaria lucha o no. ¿Cómo se siente ser escuchado?

Suspiró un aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. – Sólo te diré que lo tomo como una victoria, no es algo del que deba… - Las palabras de Kaiba fueron interrumpidas.

\- Lo sé. – El faraón dijo sobre su silencio. – Ni tú ni yo vamos a lamentarnos por sea lo que sea que te haya sucedido en tu niñez. – Kaiba quedó sorprendido al saber que Yuugi lo comprendía más de lo que esperaba. ¿Debería ser más precavido entonces?

Kaiba se quedó sin palabras, mantuvieron el silencio por unos minutos, hasta que uno de los dos decidió levantarse de la mesa. El faraón fue el primero en dejar la silla, sin decir palabra comenzó a lavar su propio plato y lo demás que Kaiba usó para cocinar.

El castaño de ojos azules lo miró, observó su posición, su forma de mantenerse recto. No importa cuántas veces lo humille, siempre tiene esa postura de Rey. Apretó sus dientes así como sus puños. Sin palabras, aun sin palabras. Su corazón todavía está latiendo, ¿qué es esto? Se sentía patético, vulnerable. Todo por una maldita cicatriz, ni siquiera vio la cicatriz entera y ya sabe que tiene unas cuantas más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando esas marcas dibujaban la palabra 'victoria' en su espalda, se siente tan claustrofóbico, tan perseguido?

No importa lo que pase, Gozaburo siempre estará pisando sus talones al mismo tiempo que el otro Yuugi. Kaiba pensaba desesperadamente en una forma de sacar a Yuugi de su cabeza, de su vida entera. Antes suponía que el fantasma de Gozaburo era causa de Yuugi, sin embargo, son dos fantasmas distintos y puede asegurar, que son demasiado molestos.

El faraón no sentía lastima por su rival, aunque no podía evitar estar preocupado. Quizás Kaiba lo vea como una victoria, quizás lo sea, pero su soledad y tristeza se puede ver en su mirada. Sus ojos azules son un mar lleno de rabia y confusión. ¿Cuál será su futuro?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron con el brusco sonido de un plato cayendo sobre los demás platos sucios. Kaiba estaba posicionado a su lado para apoyar su propio plato, no tenía que demandar que el otro Yuugi lo lavara, él ya había captado el mensaje. Sin embargo, su rostro estaba duro como la piedra, tan inexpresivo.

El faraón fingió estar ciego, sólo continuó con su labor y dejó que Kaiba se marchara sin decir nada. Kaiba necesitaba tiempo. _– Pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo. -_ Aquellas palabras sonaron en la cabeza del faraón, con un nudo inevitable en su garganta.

Luego de dejar la cocina casi brillante, el faraón aprovechó la ausencia de Kaiba para tomarse un descanso. Aunque la duda permanecía, y quería ver a su rival, quería ser capaz de leer su corazón. Sí tan solo tuviera la llave en su mano, sabría cómo usarla.

Miró hacia la ventana, donde el sol salía, las flores bailaban en el jardín con el ligero viento que las golpeaba. Tan bella vista, puede sentir el calor del sol aun estando lejos, en el interior de la mansión desde el día ayer. No le vendría mal salir al exterior por un poco de libertad.

Se volteó para poner a prueba su plan, pero una figura recta y alta estaba en el camino. Kaiba lo miraba con sus brazos cruzados, sus delgados labios en línea recta y su ceño fruncido. El faraón pensó en mil órdenes que estarían volando en la cabeza de Kaiba en este momento a punto de salir por su boca para realizar su catarsis.

Sus labios se movieron, estaba por hablar. Sus puños estaban apretados. ¿Estaba dudando?

\- Ven conmigo, vasallo. – Fue lo primero que dijo para romper el hielo. No fue una orden directa, entonces. El faraón sólo obedeció.

Salieron de la cocina y caminaron por un pasillo, el cual estaba un poco oscuro y frío. El sonido de sus pisadas rebotaba contra las paredes. El otro Yuugi tenía una perfecta vista de la espalda de Kaiba, no necesitaba ver su rostro para imaginar cómo se veía en ese momento. A pesar del ambiente y la curiosidad que tenía de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Kaiba, el faraón se encontraba relajado, siguiendo los pasos de su rival mientras lleva sus manos a sus bolsillos.

Sintió la necesidad de hablar con su compañero, el silencio era familiar al que se encontraba dentro del rompecabezas. Yuugi llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro del rompecabezas, el faraón estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de soledad y la frialdad del entorno, pero Yuugi, él es quien siempre se encuentra afuera, no en la oscuridad donde lo único que escuchas son tus propios pensamientos.

Al poco tiempo que pensaba más en ello, la calma se desvanecía, el frío aumentaba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta nuevamente mientras sus manos temblaban. Sólo veía las paredes achicarse cada vez más, caminando hacia la oscuridad eterna sin mirar un rostro ni oír un grito.

El faraón caminó un poco más rápido, llegando a alcanzar los ojos del castaño, que se encontraban fijos en el camino. No había fallado al imaginar su aspecto. Necesitaba por lo menos ver su rostro inexpresivo, sólo necesitaba eso para saber dónde se encontraba parado.

En cuanto miró hacia adelante, la calidez volvió a su cuerpo al ver la luz al final del pasillo, había pequeñas ventanas tanto en las paredes como en la gran puerta que estaba delante de ellos. Kaiba abrió esa puerta, revelando el hermoso exterior del largo pasadizo oscuro.

Todo un campo de flores, el aroma tan natural era inolvidable, el canto de los pájaros generaba una sensación de paz y armonía. Los árboles se movían a lo lejos, el frío del viento no era el mismo frío de hace unos segundos. El otro Yuugi estaba sonriendo inevitablemente, no tenía comparación el observar las flores desde la ventana de una cocina con estar presenciando su belleza aquí misma.

El faraón caminó hacia el jardín, sintiendo el pasto entre sus pies, las flores rozando sus piernas, con la punta de los dedos apreciaba su suavidad. Se volteó a mirar a su rival, con sus ojos brillantes y felices. Kaiba no se movió de la entrada, sólo lo observaba, posicionado en la pequeña plataforma de madera. ¿Éste era el plan de Kaiba? ¿Traerlo hasta aquí? ¿Por qué? El faraón mantuvo sus dudas para después, quería disfrutar la paz que llenaba su corazón en estos momentos.

Se recostó en el pasto, apoyándose sobre su propia espalda con la mirada hacia el cielo despejado. Estaba hipnotizado por el encanto del cielo, se hundía en su color y su pureza. Incluso cuando se encuentra lleno de nubes, a punto de teñirse de gris y crear una tormenta, o cuando está completamente oscuro con sólo unos pequeños puntos brillantes conocidos como las estrellas; el cielo tiene su atractivo. Alzó su mano, fingiendo que podía llegar hasta él, que podía tocarlo y fusionarse con su pureza.

\- Es tan sereno aquí. – La voz grave de Seto Kaiba se combinó con su vista al cielo. El castaño estaba ahora parado a su lado, el otro Yuugi no movió su cabeza para corroborarlo.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – A pesar de lo grosero que sonó al preguntar, al faraón sólo le importaba su curiosidad.

\- Te veías tan embobado con esa ventana que deduje que te interesaba pasar por este lugar. Sí no es así, podemos irnos ahora mismo. –Las palabras de Kaiba sonaban como una astuta amenaza para escuchar por unos segundos al faraón rogar. El otro Yuugi podía imaginar la sonrisa orgullosa que estaba dibujada en el rostro de su rival.

\- No te equivocaste. Fui demasiado obvio, lo admito. – El faraón contestó. - ¿Te gusta estar aquí? – Comenzó a sentirse inquieto al escuchar silencio de parte del castaño, estaba a punto de romper el hielo cuando Kaiba decidió hacerlo primero.

\- Como dije, es sereno. A veces es necesario un ambiente así para poner los pensamientos en orden. – La honestidad escapó de los labios del castaño. El otro Yuugi decidió levantar un poco la mirada para observar la expresión en el rostro de su rival. Otra vez esa expresión de tristeza, Kaiba no parece notarlo, pero sus sentimientos son alcanzables en este jardín. ¿Será posible?

Un silbido se escuchó en el viento en sintonía con el canto de los pájaros. Nadie dijo nada por el momento.

El faraón volvió a mirar al cielo, sin pensar demasiado lo que iba a decir. – Estoy aquí, Kaiba. – Fue lo primero que dijo, su voz sonaba calmada y segura.

\- Puedo verte, es inevitable cuando te encuentras justo a mi lado recostado en _mi_ jardín. – La contestación irónica de su rival hizo que el faraón chasqueara su lengua.

\- No, quiero decir… - El otro Yuugi suspiró e intentó retomar sus palabras. – Este lugar me hace olvidar ese dolor en el pecho que siento cada vez que estoy dentro del rompecabezas, aquella oscuridad que emana en mí, mis oídos laten cuando pienso allí dentro, causando un eco en todo el lugar; es lo único que puedo escuchar, lo único que puedo ver es un laberinto que me rodea y puertas de las que yo no tengo idea adonde me llevaran, pero te aseguro que 'soledad' es la palabra que se encuentra escrita en cada una de ellas. Cuando salgo de allí y veo la gente a mí alrededor, mis amigos, mis compañeros; cuando creo que estoy luchando solo, los veo allí, a mi lado. – Kaiba escupió una ligera risa, interrumpiendo las palabras del otro Yuugi.

\- ¿Acaso ese es otro discurso acerca de cómo la amistad puede crear milagros y elimina tu soledad en menos de cinco segundos? Despierta, vasallo, tarde o temprano volverás a una cueva silenciosa donde lo único que cuenta es tu propia voz, porque sólo estarás tú ahí. Al final del día siempre lucharas con tu propia fuerza, sin depender de nadie. – Dijo Kaiba.

\- Exactamente. – El faraón contestó con tristeza, lo que llamó la atención de Kaiba, quien comenzó a escuchar atentamente. – Como sé que puedo contar con el apoyo de mis amigos, simplemente no lo quiero, no quiero depender de ellos, no quiero que me sigan en un camino que ni yo conozco. Esta pelea es mía, no tengo por qué involucrarlos. A veces pienso que tengo razón y a veces no. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre pelear solo y pelear acompañado? La respuesta sólo se obtiene cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado, alguien con quien encajas a la perfección, alguien que te completa. –Suspiró ligeramente para escapar de aquel molesto nudo en su garganta. – La respuesta la tuve con mi compañero, con Jounouchi-kun… - El nombre de aquel rubio causó que Kaiba apretara los puños, el faraón ignoró tal reacción completamente inundado en su repentino momento de honestidad. -… contigo. – Murmuró, pero llegaron inevitablemente a los oídos del castaño.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? – Kaiba respondió con agresividad, intentando ignorar su ansiedad, sin evitar tartamudear levemente.

El faraón sonrió un poco. – Puedo sentir tu soledad desde aquí, Kaiba. – Dijo con simpleza. Kaiba de nuevo se sintió invadido. – Quería que sepas que yo también siento ese vacío, a pesar de mis amigos, y no quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo. –

\- Yuugi… - Fue lo único que Kaiba pudo decir. Sus rodillas temblaban, sus manos comenzaban a sudar. ¿Qué era este sentimiento?

\- Y pronto dejaré de estar aquí… - El faraón se interrumpió a sí mismo para evitar futuras confesiones hacia su rival. Sin embargo, no podía evadir la angustia que sentía en estos momentos.

\- Es curioso que digas eso cuando pretendes hacerme entender que puedo contar contigo. – Kaiba comentó bruscamente.

\- Es el punto central, Kaiba. – Contestó el otro Yuugi. – Me preocupa tu futuro. –

Kaiba apretó sus puños así como sus dientes, observó a su rival estirado en el pasto, suspiró con tal fuerza que creía que se quedaría sin aire, sólo para que Yuugi fuera capaz de escuchar y enterarse de su rabia. - ¿Quién eres tú para preocuparte por _mi_ futuro? No necesito que se preocupen por mí, vasallo, y tampoco tengo que escuchar todo esto. Soy perfectamente capaz de vivir con nadie más que conmigo mismo, no necesito de ti. Estuve diez años sin depender de nadie, y tú no cambiaras mi costumbre. – El castaño aclaró con firmeza.

 _\- Típico Kaiba. –_ Dijo el faraón en su cabeza. –Creo que no me has entendido, Kaiba. No te considero _incapaz_ , ni mucho menos _dependiente_ , solamente espero que obtengas _la respuesta,_ así como yo la tuve. – Eso acabó con la conversación, creando un silencio interrumpido nuevamente por los pájaros a su alrededor. La paz aún seguía ahí, pero la tensión también se encontraba en el aire.

El otro Yuugi, todavía apuntaba hacia el cielo profundo, habían aparecido unas cuantas nubes pero no las suficientes como para cubrirlo. Había dejado de sonreír. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo una simple discusión con Kaiba puede ser capaz de borrar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo alrededor de las flores? Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en su repentino ataque de honestidad hacia él. Tenía razón, no debía escuchar todo eso, aunque por lo menos quedará en su memoria cuando el faraón se marche. ¿Servirá de algo? ¿Es realmente bueno que Kaiba lo recuerde en su ausencia?

El faraón estaba por levantarse e irse, el lugar había dejado de ser sereno en los segundos de silencio que tuvieron. No tuvo oportunidad de ponerse en pie cuando algo se puso frente a él e invadió su espacio… sus labios.

Los labios de Kaiba estaban sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras veía que su rival los tenía cerrados dejándose llevar completamente por el encuentro, la conexión entre sus bocas. El otro Yuugi se hizo hacia atrás, pero no para rechazarlo, sino para dejarlo entrar.

Rodeó el cuello del castaño con su delgado brazo, tirándolo hacia abajo para que lo acompañara en el pasto. Kaiba ahora estaba encima de él, aun no se separaban, el faraón dejó de mirar al cielo para mantener sus ojos cerrados y sentir como Seto acariciaba su lengua con la suya. No se separaban para respirar, no querían abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad, querían mantenerse conectados, abrazados en su propio calor. ¿Cuál era este sentimiento? Ya no había tristeza, pero no sentían la serenidad. No podían mirarse a los ojos, pero no estaban incomodos.

Sus cuerpos no podían estar más pegados, los dedos de Seto acariciaban las pálidas mejillas del otro Yuugi, quien lo despeinaba con sus pequeñas manos en su castaño cabello sedoso. Separaban sus bocas para recuperar el aire y volver a juntarse en menos de dos segundos, aun sin abrir los ojos. No murmuraban un nombre, no pensaban, no se miraban, sólo se sentían y eso nada más.

Una hermosa melodía acompañaba el momento, una melodía aguda y molesta a los oídos de ambos. Con dificultad se separaron, Seto separó sus manos del suave rostro del faraón para llevarlas a su bolsillo y sacar su celular, el cual se encontraba sonando constantemente.

\- Mokuba. ¿Qué sucedió? – Kaiba atendió la llamada con la poca voz que tenía, sin notar que tenía la voz ronca. Sus dedos rozaban su labio inferior, se iba dando cuenta de cómo la humedad en sus labios se secaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

Mokuba insistía en avisarle que llegaría a la mansión tarde en la noche, a Kaiba no le sorprendía pues, habían días en los que llegaba tarde a la mansión por razones de trabajo, sí Mokuba quería ocuparse de la empresa, le debía suceder lo mismo. No es una idea que le gustara, sin embargo, hoy es el último día así que, a partir de mañana Kaiba volverá a trabajar con libertad. Al pensar que es el último día, volteó a mirar al otro Yuugi, quien le devolvió la mirada, sus movimientos se sincronizaron. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado con sus rostros teñidos en rojo.

En cuanto Kaiba cortó la comunicación con su hermano, cayeron a la realidad. Se besaron, la tentación era demasiada y por si fuera poco, fue Kaiba quien empezó la escena. El castaño quería golpearse a sí mismo por haber hecho tal estupidez.

Kaiba se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su rival, para no mirar aquellos labios que recién había conocido. A punto de marcharse sin decir nada. El faraón tampoco sabía que decir, sí Mokuba tenía razón, Yuugi tenía razón, sí él también quería esto… Él también lo quería. Su cabeza daba vueltas, mucho le costaba volver a levantarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir? Fue una jugada inesperada y ninguno de los dos sabe de quién es el turno y que movimiento deberían hacer.

Alguien extendió su mano para ayudar al otro Yuugi a levantarse, quien estaba demasiado embobado como para pensarlo dos veces. Las mismas manos que sostenían tiernamente su rostro mientras sentía las honestas reacciones de su corazón eran las que estaban ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, eran las de Seto… Kaiba.

No se miraron aun así. – Mokuba llegará tarde. – Kaiba rompió el hielo con torpeza. El faraón apretó su mano; estarán bastante tiempo solos en la mansión.

\- Entremos. – Dijo el otro Yuugi con su voz ronca.

* * *

No sabían que opinar, ni sabían cómo es que pasaron de estar en el jardín a la habitación de Kaiba, sólo que el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse cansado repentinamente y manifestarlo vagamente y el faraón no estaba de humor para discutir. Ninguno de los dos lo estaba.

Extrañaban sus miradas, mirarse sin sentir un revuelto en sus estómagos o realizar lo inevitable, repetir lo sucedido, lo que no negarían que fue maravilloso y a la vez, un infierno que los está quemando lentamente en forma de duda y temor.

Kaiba se echó en su cama sin importar que el otro Yuugi se encontrara presenciando su vulnerabilidad. Sus ojos azules apuntaban al techo, estaba pensativo, el faraón sabía que sería quien rompería el silencio nuevamente. Normalmente sería el otro Yuugi quien obligaría a Kaiba a hacer frente a sus sentimientos, es por eso que estaba aquí después de todo, pero fue demasiado cuando él también tiene un peso qué cargar.

\- Gozaburo quería que fuera su heredero perfecto, el cual él podría controlar. Me latigaba cada vez que hacía algo que él consideraba que estaba mal, cuando no estudiaba, cuando era… libre. Trataba de mantenerme lejos de Mokuba para que no tuviera que sufrir lo mismo que yo, aunque las heridas físicas eran lo de menos. – Kaiba comenzó a decir, llamando la atención del faraón. Las confesiones continuaban, ¿quién diría que el día en que Kaiba abriría su corazón acabaría lanzando sus pensamientos como balas de cañón? - Mokuba estaba lejos de mí, yo tenía que aguantar las presiones de Gozaburo, pero lo que él no sabía es que yo lo estaba controlando a él. Controlaba todos sus tiempos, analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos y debilidades, tenía la mente demasiado básica, vulnerable a mi control. Cuando le saqué lo único importante en su vida, _huyó_ como un cobarde. – Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño.

El faraón tragó saliva, Kaiba le estaba confiando su historia. Su rival se esforzó mucho para proteger la vida de Mokuba, y conseguirle una demasiado estable, pasaron de vivir en un orfanato, a ser adoptados por un padrastro rico y abusivo, para luego convertirse en dueños de una companía, donde ellos eran los jefes. Ellos dos, solos… Como siempre ha sido. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Mokuba crezca?

\- Yuugi… - Murmuró el castaño. El faraón caminó lentamente hacia él para dar con su mirada, ignorando su agitación. – Te diré algo, te contestaré a toda tu cháchara en el jardín, sólo sí tú me prometes una cosa. – No sabría deducir qué era lo que Kaiba querría de él, luego de lo sucedido en el jardín, todo es una confusión, todo es una posible bomba a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, asintió levemente con su cabeza. Kaiba volteó su cara para no fijar su vista en la de su rival, intentando desvanecer el rubor en sus mejillas y el estúpido nudo en su garganta. Tomó aire y no dudó en poner a prueba al faraón. – No te vayas. – Seto pidió.

" _No te vayas…"_

Las palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del otro Yuugi. ¿Acaso Kaiba le estaba rogando? ¿No quería que se vaya de la habitación, de su mansión o… de su vida? El latido se ponía en sintonía con el doloroso pedido de su rival. Esto tenía que ser un sueño o un chiste de mal gusto, pero nunca se imaginaría que un 'no te vayas' saldría de la boca del castaño y especialmente que esté dirigido hacia él, el faraón, a quien siempre jura derrotar, jurando que así lo olvidará y dejará atrás.

\- Kaiba… - Susurró el otro Yuugi.

El mencionado apretó las sabanas con fuerza, retomando su orgullo. – Supongo que es demasiado pedir. – Kaiba masculló.

¿Qué sentido tenía pedir algo así? Cuando ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer con su compañía.

Kaiba se negó a volverlo a mirar a los ojos hasta recibir respuesta, pero ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que uno de los dos se quedó dormido, y ese fue Kaiba, quien estaba completamente exhausto.

Su rostro se veía más relajado, su respiración serena hipnotizaba al faraón presente en la habitación. Sus mechones castaños caía sobre sus ojos, su cuello estirado permitía que se pudiera apreciar su elegante forma. Sus labios semi-abiertos… Sus labios…

El corazón del faraón latía con fuerza, no ignoraba sus sentimientos. El otro Yuugi llevaba un tiempo enamorado de su rival, dudando de sí él siquiera pensaba en establecer una relación sana. Llevaban un vínculo que no se podía evadir, desde más de tres mil años, se decía que eran amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué comenzaron con el pie izquierdo? ¿Hubiera sido lo mismo?

A pesar de llevar filosofías distintas y caminos separados. Siempre están juntos, no son muy diferentes… Se completan.

Kaiba puede ser un completo idiota a veces, alguien arrogante y dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere, acabaría con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, sin importar quién. Lo recuerda… recuerda cuando amenazó con matarse en cuanto Yuugi ganara, fue una jugada sucia pero desesperada, es inolvidable cuando fue el otro Yuugi a quien no le tembló el pulso para atacar. Aun así, Kaiba pide que no se vaya.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse frente a la presencia del dios Osiris, fueron las palabras de su rival las que lo trajeron de vuelta.

Su cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos durante el enfrentamiento con Dartz, fue la última gota que rebalsó el vaso del faraón. No quería recordar cómo se sentía tener a alguien amado, sin alma, sin vida, sin su brillo en su mirada, entre los brazos.

Alguien amado…

El faraón sonrió ante la palabra 'amor', sí es eso lo que define este sentimiento, pues que así sea.

La punta de sus dedos sintieron la suavidad de los labios de su arrogante rival, los labios que hace unos minutos habían tocado los suyos. – Kaiba… Yo… - Murmuró inconscientemente, acercándose lentamente a su rostro, rozando su nariz, compartiendo la respiración. Sus labios querían alcanzar los suyos nuevamente, preparados para abrazarlos en un profundo calor.

Unos puñetazos dieron con una puerta. Un escandaloso grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

El faraón se alejó rápidamente de su aun dormido rival, caminando a pasos ligeros hacia la gran puerta donde se escuchaban los golpes. Fue un camino largo que le dio tiempo para escuchar mejor de quien eran esos gritos. - ¡Yuugi! – Una voz muy conocida, lo que el faraón anhelaba escuchar hace unas horas.

El otro Yuugi abrió la puerta y reveló la figura de un rubio desesperado. - ¿Jounouchi-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con torpeza. El rubio entró sin más, cómo sí fuera su propia casa.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Tú me llamaste. – Contestó agitado. - ¿Sucedió algo? Traté de llegar lo más rápido posible con mi bici. – Apoyó sus manos en los pequeños hombros del faraón, lanzando una mirada de padre preocupado. – Traje el rompecabezas por si acaso. – De su cuello colgaba el mencionado artefacto. A esta distancia, el otro Yuugi es capaz de volver a hablar con su compañero, quien estaba haciendo un pacto de silencio.

\- Jounouchi-kun… Yo… - El otro Yuugi tartamudeó.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy pálido. ¿Dónde está el cretino de Kaiba? – Jounouchi preguntó sin nivelar el volumen de su voz. El parpado del faraón tembló al escuchar el insulto hacia su rival.

\- Intenta no hablar demasiado fuerte, está dormido ahora mismo. – Susurró.

Jounouchi alzó una ceja. -¿Por qué debería…? – Comenzó nuevamente a gritar, esta vez añadiendo un poco de indignación. Hasta que su mirada cambió. –Oh, claro, sí está dormido, podrás escapar de aquí sin problemas. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era precisamente lo que el faraón tenía en mente en ese momento, quizás si hace unas cuantas horas, cuando Jounouchi no se dignó a contestar el llamado.

\- No, no ahora. No debería irme. – El faraón dijo entre una mezcla de firmeza y vulnerabilidad.

Jounouchi chasqueó la lengua. - ¿No creerás todas esas patrañas de que el cretino abrirá su corazón? – Preguntó con incredulidad. – Maldición, ni siquiera sé sí tiene corazón. – Murmuró con rabia. – Yuugi, Kaiba es un patán, siempre será un patán y nada va a cambiar eso. –

El otro Yuugi no podía fingir la seguridad que siempre suele tener. Se limitó a tragar saliva y analizar su próximo movimiento. – Yo no lo creo, Jounouchi-kun. – Respondió pensativo. Jounouchi observaba que su amigo estaba demasiado distraído, no tenía sus ojos llenos de fuerza y seguridad, y todo se debía al desgraciado de Seto Kaiba. Tenía que convencer a Yuugi de alguna manera.

\- Yuugi, ¿acaso Kaiba tuvo algún avance? – La palabra 'avance' alteró al espíritu del faraón, la única imagen que se le cruzó por la cabeza es la de los ojos cerrados de su rival mientras saboreaba cada parte de su boca. Las mejillas del faraón se tiñeron inevitablemente de rojo. Esa fue la respuesta suficiente para Jounouchi, la que le da la seguridad de que algo fuera de lo normal sucedió.

Apoyó sus manos nuevamente sobre los hombros del otro Yuugi y lo sacudió. - ¿Yuugi? ¿Qué es esa expresión? ¿Qué sucedió? – Sí Kaiba se aprovechó de Yuugi de alguna manera, no lo iba a permitir, tenía que proteger a su amigo de esas manos sucias.

La cabeza volvía a darle vueltas, no era el momento para soportar las interrogaciones de Jounouchi. Se soltó de los brazos del rubio y se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. – ¡No me presiones, Jounouchi-kun! – Exclamó el faraón. – Necesito poner algunas cosas en orden, me ayudarías mucho sí simplemente no te metieras. – Ignoró el tono agresivo que estaba usando en estos momentos.

Jounouchi estaba atónito, por lo menos el otro Yuugi mantenía su fuerza de voluntad, pero era demasiado sospechoso, temía dejarlo solo. Le extendió el rompecabezas.

El faraón sacudió su cabeza. – No, quédatelo, me lo devolverás mañana. – Aclaró con seguridad. El rubio apretó sus puños y apartó su mirada, no podía creer esto, tenía que guardar sus palabras y marcharse. – Sólo… Llámame ante cualquier problema, prometo contestar. – Miró a su amigo a los ojos. – Promete que contarás conmigo. –

El otro Yuugi mordió su labio inferior; eran demasiadas promesas en un solo día. ¿De qué serviría llamar a Jounouchi? ¿Cómo reaccionaría sí se enterara de que besó a quien él más odia? Quien intentó matarlos alguna vez…

Asintió con su cabeza. – Lo prometo. – Murmuró. En cuanto quedó eso arreglado, Jounouchi estaba dispuesto a pasar por la puerta e irse.

El faraón dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

\- Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión. – Una voz grave y profunda invadió su tranquilidad. La figura alta y recta de Kaiba apareció detrás de él. – Te aprovechaste. – Susurró con furia.

El faraón intentó procesar las palabras. ¿Se perdió de algo? - ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó torpemente.

\- Tú sabes bien a qué me refiero, no soy estúpido, vasallo. – El faraón contaba los segundos para que Kaiba golpeara una de las mesas, se veía bastante alterado, sin embargo, estaba controlado. – Aprovechaste mi momento de vulnerabilidad, en cuanto caí dormido, llamaste a tu perro leal para que te sacara de aquí. ¿No es así? –

El otro Yuugi alzó una ceja. Le daría la razón, sí hubieran tenido esta discusión en la mañana, ese plan ya era parte del pasado.

No podía alcanzar sus ojos, los labios de Kaiba estaban apretados. ¿En serio es eso lo que cree que sucedió? Sí sabía que Jounouchi estaba aquí, entonces escuchó la conversación. ¿No escuchó la parte en la que le decía a Jounouchi que no quería irse? Kaiba era más perspicaz que eso, ¿Qué le pasa?

El castaño sonrió levemente. –Pero estamos a mano, vasallo. – Dijo repentinamente. – Creo que no te olvidas de lo que sucedió en el jardín. – 'jardín' era otra palabra que hizo al faraón temblar, y el camino que estaba tomando esto, lo inquietaba mucho más.

\- Kaiba… - Murmuró casi sin palabras, entendiendo a lo que su rival se refería. Sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban temblando, así como sus rodillas mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

Sus ojos azules penetraron sus ojos amatista. – Estaba poniéndote a prueba. – El faraón apretó sus puños.

\- ¿Cómo eso funciona como una prueba? ¿Qué hay de lo que me confesaste en tu habitación? – El otro Yuugi discutió con incredulidad. - ¿Era una mentira? – Preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

El silencio invadió la sala por unos segundos, hasta que Kaiba se decidió a responder. – Quizás… - 'quizás' no era una respuesta para el faraón, quien apretó sus dientes con furia al escucharlo.

\- Sé que no es verdad, Kaiba. – Planteó el faraón. - ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Porque Mokuba me lo pidió, insistió en que tú sentías algo por mí, que yo era capaz de lograr que abras tu corazón, porque eso era lo que tú necesitabas. – Kaiba no se creía lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo podría Mokuba pensar algo así? Él mismo le dijo que era una oportunidad para humillar a su rival, la otra idea era demasiado… Cursi.

\- Eso es estúpido. – Masculló.

-Pero es la verdad.- Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en el pequeño rostro del faraón. – Tú le dijiste a Mokuba que te sentías bien a mi lado, tú me pediste que no me vaya. – La insistencia del faraón estaba haciendo que Kaiba perdiera la paciencia. Con fuerza lo empujó contra la pared, acorralando a su rival. Otra vez cerca, otra vez rozando narices, se reflejaba su figura en el brillo de sus ojos, que sólo lo miraban a él.

\- Escucha, vasallo, puedo estar _así_ de cerca contigo y no sentir nada más que odio. ¿Cómo podría sentir algo por quien me arrebató mi honor? Lo que más quisiera ahora es que desaparezcas. – Su voz tensa y penetrante, generaban un frío incómodo. Ya no era placentero tenerlo tan cerca, ya no compartían calor como antes, esto era angustiante… decepcionante. – Todo lo que haya sucedido contigo que puedas pensar que es _amor,_ en realidad era un juego. La palabra amor no estará nunca en mi diccionario, ni mucho menos al lado de tu nombre. –

¿Por qué dolía? Dolía escuchar tales palabras, el faraón no podía defenderse, se sentía vulnerable. Quería empujarlo, golpearlo, gritarle, besarlo, o correr lejos. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no salió nada más que silencio. – Mejor será que te vayas. – Susurró el castaño. – Y… -

-No te preocupes, no volveré a aparecer. – Interrumpió el faraón con la voz firme, a pesar del ardor que sentía en su pecho, como si le hubieran clavado una daga filosa. Empujó a su rival y se dirigió hacia lo que sería su habitación, donde se encontraban todas sus cosas, o por lo menos, las cosas de Yuugi, para tomarlas y largarse de este lugar.

* * *

No quería ver a Jounouchi de nuevo, luego de lo que sucedió, no estaba de humor para soportar sus gritos o intentar detener que vaya a 'darle su merecido' a Kaiba. Fue llevado por un chofer de Kaiba hacia la tienda de juegos, la casa de Yuugi. Luego llamaría al rubio y le pediría que le devuelva el rompecabezas.

Estaba anocheciendo, las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza cuando este atravesó la puerta. Estaban el abuelo Sugoroku, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi y… Mokuba. Sí quería evitar una explicación, no era su oportunidad, debía darla ahora mismo o se las vería feas.

Se tomó sus minutos, Anzu se ocupó de que le dieran tiempo para hablar. No fue fácil para el faraón escuchar que lo único que Kaiba deseaba es que desaparezca, quizás otra vez se lo hubiera tomado con naturalidad, pero luego de que haya 'jugado' con sus sentimientos de esa manera, dolía… mucho.

Respiró y explicó.

Luego de confesar todo lo que sucedió en la mansión, el silencio invadió la tienda. Casi todos estaban con la boca semi-abierta. El faraón intentó adivinar quién sería el primero en reaccionar. Jounouchi…

\- ¿¡SE BESARON!? – Gritó Jounouchi.

\- ¡KAIBA! ¡SEMEJANTE BASTARDO! – Honda le siguió por detrás. - ¡Hay que darle su merecido! – Honda y Jounouchi estaban preparados para salir de la tienda con unos fierros gruesos para hacerle una visita al arrogante rival de Yuugi. Sin embargo, Anzu los detuvo.

\- También quiero darle una buena, chicos, pero hay cosas que no encajan aquí. – Anzu trató de mantener la calma. – Kaiba-kun no es la clase de persona que diría cosas como las que le dijo a Mokuba-kun con respecto al otro Yuugi, o que lo besaría para decir que estaba jugando. – Llevó su mano a su mentón mientras pensaba con profundidad. – Quizás sí estaba jugando, pero no con los sentimientos de Yuugi, sino con los suyos. – Un eco de confusión retumbó en la sala.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste experta en psicología, Anzu? – Preguntó Honda con ironía.

\- Y además, pareces su abogada defensora. – Añadió Jounouchi. Anzu no pudo evitar golpearlos a los dos.

\- ¡Cállense ustedes dos! – Les gritó con impaciencia, entonces se volteó hacia Yuugi. – Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad, Yuugi? –

El otro Yuugi llevaba colgado el rompecabezas, sin embargo se mantuvo presente en la conversación, aun cuando sólo quería encerrarse y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido. Kaiba parecía bastante honesto, pero Anzu tenía razón, algo no encajaba. _– Es el juego de la negación. -_ Una voz anhelada, suave y amable sonó en la cabeza del faraón. Era la voz de Yuugi, quien con su aspecto sereno contestó a la pregunta de Anzu. _– Kaiba-kun suele ponerse a la defensiva con demasiada facilidad, que haya tenido unos segundos de vulnerabilidad, no significa que haya decidido abrir su corazón. Será difícil para Kaiba-kun confiar en alguien más que en Mokuba-kun. –_ Aclaró Yuugi.

\- _Aun así… Fue demasiado claro. Yo también tengo sentimientos, compañero, yo también pierdo la paciencia. No puedo soportar que me humillen de esa manera. –_ Discutió el faraón.

 _\- ¿Fuiste humillado, otro yo? –_ Yuugi preguntó astutamente. La palabra no era 'humillación' sino 'dolor'. Se sintió traicionado, aun cuando Kaiba no le prometió nada, el beso significó algo para él. Finalmente el faraón había asumido sus sentimientos por su rival, entonces tenía que llegar él y arruinarlo como siempre.

\- El juego de la negación… - Masculló el faraón. Anzu sonrió.

\- ¿Ya ven? Yuugi comprendió lo que les estaba diciendo. – Dijo con emoción, pero cambió rápidamente a una mirada más seria. - ¿Qué quieres hacer, Yuugi? –

El otro Yuugi cerró sus ojos, pensó en cuando Seto se sonrojaba, cuando casi se besan en el sofá, que lo haya llevado al jardín de flores, donde se besaron, sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolo con ternura. Un beso tranquilo pero apasionado, estaban conectados y eran pacientes, respetaban sus tiempos y aun así, no pensaban en nada más que en sentirse. Luego recuerda a Kaiba, su arrogancia, quien lo tiró de la cama en el primer día, quien buscaba siempre la excusa para mantenerlo ocupado y gritarle órdenes a más no poder, cuando tuvo que tragar la comida que él había quemado, cada vez que sentía la humillación arder en sus mejillas, pero sobretodo, y lo peor de todo… Ser empujado contra la pared, su rostro frente al suyo, su ceño fruncido dispuesto a decirle que quería que desaparezca.

\- No lo sé… - Murmuró.

\- No tienes que dudar, Yuugi, Kaiba es lo que es. – Comenzó a hablar el abuelo Sugoroku. – Es un patán. – Dijo con simpleza. Jounouchi sonrió con orgullo y se posicionó al lado del anciano para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Exactamente! Yuugi, el abuelo tiene razón. – Jounouchi apoyó la opinión del anciano con un torpe entusiasmo. Anzu no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente por la vergüenza ajena. – No vale la pena, hay muchos peces en el mar. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Anzu, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El faraón no tenía interés en Anzu, y aunque lo tuviera, no saldría con ella, no debería quitarle la oportunidad a su compañero. No era justo.

\- Quizás deban tragar su orgullo y hablar sobre el tema. – Ofreció Anzu.

El otro Yuugi guardó esa opción, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro en cómo terminaría, sí acabarían matándose o besándose.

 _\- Yo apoyo lo que dice Anzu. –_ Dijo Yuugi con una sonrisa.

\- No se puede hablar con alguien tan arrogante y egoísta como Kaiba. – Comentó Honda sin perder oportunidad para insultar al castaño.

Mientras el faraón se detenía a pensar, había algo que le llamó la atención, y eso es… Que Mokuba no había dicho esta boca es mía desde que comenzó la conversación, tuvo una pequeña reacción pero luego de eso, se mantuvo al margen. Quizás se estaría guardando sus opiniones para su hermano. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Mokuba? – Preguntó el otro Yuugi, pues el muchacho era quien lo conocía mejor, quizás podría aceptar uno de sus consejos, aunque el último no fue el mejor y ni siquiera fue un consejo.

El niño sentado sobre una de las mesas se mantuvo inexpresivo, casi parecido a su hermano mayor. – Yo hablaré con él. – Dijo sin más, preparándose para irse.

\- Asegúrate de hacerle saber que no se saldrá con la suya luego de haber lastimado a Yuugi. – Añadió Jounouchi.

El otro Yuugi se alteró. - ¡No! – Exclamó. – No quiero que sepa que me hirió de alguna manera. –

\- Pero quizás recapacite sí se entera que te ha lastimado. – Dijo Anzu. El otro Yuugi apretó sus puños.

\- ¡Es Kaiba de quien estamos hablando! ¡No le importa! – Gritó el faraón con su voz temblorosa, sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas a punto de caer. Pestañeó con desesperación para no demostrar alguna debilidad.

Mokuba sonrió levemente mientras sostenía el picaporte de la puerta para salir. – Buenas noches, Yuugi. – El muchacho no podía describir la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Oh, Seto lo va a escuchar.

Kaiba estaba en su escritorio ordenando sus papeles, sin poder ahogar sus pensamientos, con un pilón de libros y carpetas preparados para hundirlo en trabajo y más trabajo. Sin tener a Mokuba, o alguno de sus sirvientes preocupándose por él, tener la mansión vacía tenía sus beneficios. Aun así, se sentía demasiado solitario, sin escuchar los escandalosos ruidos del faraón… de Yuugi, haciendo un vago intento por limpiar o cocinar. Sus pucheros, los discursos que le lanzaba para intentar cambiar su filosofía. - _"no quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo."_ – Esa frase se repitió inevitablemente en la cabeza del castaño. ¿Por qué se sentía tan frío?

Ordenaba las hojas por número, una pila de diez hojas por lo menos, un clip, seis pilas, perfectamente acomodadas, encajaban bastante bien.

Encajaban… Kaiba se rió ante la palabra, otra vez con eso, ¿algún día Yuugi saldrá de su cabeza? Ya no lo volverá a ver. Nunca más. Era lo queesperaba… lo que más quería, ¿no? Eso fue lo que dijo.

Un fuerte golpe a una de las puertas fue lo que sacó a Kaiba de sus pensamientos, Mokuba estaba gritando su nombre. No se levantó a buscarlo ya que parecía que el muchacho ya se estaba ocupando de llegar hasta él. Su teoría se comprobó cuando la puerta de su habitación fue la próximavíctima de una de las patadas del niño.

Kaiba ignoró su ceño fruncido y siguió ordenando los papeles. Las pequeñas manos de Mokuba golpearon el escritorio. No funcionó.

El muchacho tiró al suelo toda la pila de papeles mezclando los que no estaban encajados con los que sí, creando un desorden que Kaiba tendrá que arreglar más tarde y comenzar de cero. Sin embargo, Kaiba no se movió de su lugar, apretó los puños, sí, pero no manifestó la frustración que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió con Yuugi? – El chico preguntó como si fuera una mamá descubriendo la travesura de su hijo.

\- Supongo que fue a llorar al grupo de idiotas. – Kaiba contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Mokuba apretó sus dientes.

\- Para que sepas, el otro Yuugi está dispuesto a olvidar que siquiera te conoció. ¿Eso te parece bien? – Kaiba acarició su sien con la punta de sus dedos tratando de evadir las puntadas en su cabeza.

\- No me importa, realmente. – Contestó Kaiba ignorando la puntada en su pecho al decirlo.

Mokuba sonrió. – Yo sé que me estás mintiendo. – Entonces, Kaiba lo recordó, lo que Yuugi dijo que le confesó algo a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Acaso yo te dije que me gustaba estar con Yuugi? –Preguntó con incredulidad. Se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Mokuba.

\- Claro, bajo los efectos de unos cuantos calmantes. – Respondió el niño con orgullo. Kaiba tragó saliva, ¿su hermano hizo eso? ¿Qué otros horrores habrá dicho? ¿Qué confesó?

\- ¿Dije algo más? – No pudo fingir su nerviosismo, causando que Mokuba afirmara su teoría.

\- ¿Por qué no nos preocupamos por el hecho de que le dijiste al otro Yuugi que no le importabas luego de HABERLO BESADO? – Kaiba no iba a tener oportunidad para mentir, Mokuba no se lo permitiría.

Kaiba apretó sus dientes, cerrando sus ojos, recordando aquel momento de tentación. No volverá a suceder, no perderá ante Yuugi de nuevo. – Lo estaba probando. – Masculló vagamente.

Mokuba chasqueó su lengua. - ¿Qué clase de prueba es esa? Es la excusa más absurda que has hecho. Hermano, sé lo que sientes por el otro Yuugi, no puedes fingir. –

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes saber algo que ni yo sé!? – Exclamó inconscientemente, creando un silencio incomodo entre los hermanos. – No quiero estar con alguien que se alejará de mí al rato que me acostumbre, Mokuba. – Intentó calmar un poco el tono de su voz hacia su hermano menor, sin poder evadir el temblor en su voz que causaba el molesto nudo en su garganta.

Mokuba lo consiguió y comprendió el temor que sentía su hermano. Deducía que podía ser algo así, Seto creó una barrera en su corazón hace mucho tiempo, una que a veces su hermano no puede traspasar. El único que tiene la llave es el otro Yuugi, pero al momento que él intenta acceder, Seto cambia la cerradura. – Deberías expresarle ese miedo al otro Yuugi, hermano. – Mokuba ofreció con un tono sereno.

Era el turno de Kaiba para chasquear su lengua. – No voy a permitir que conozca mi debilidad, no después de haber jugado conmigo también. –

Mokuba no pudo evitar gruñir. – ¡Él tenía planeado quedarse hasta el final, idiota! – Exclamó con impaciencia. – Quería quedarse contigo, hasta que TÚ lo echaste. – El castaño se sintió patético ante cada palabra de su hermano mientras apoyaba su dedo pequeño en su pecho.

Kaiba suspiró, analizando su próxima jugada… no… No era un juego.

Su decisión por un lado, había una duda que no lo dejaba pensar. - ¿Qué hacías con los amigos de Yuugi de todas maneras? Creí que trabajarías hasta tarde. – Le preguntó a Mokuba.

\- Nunca dije que llegaría tarde por el trabajo. – Contestó con malicia. – Lo averiguaras sí te levantas y hablas con el otro Yuugi de una vez por todas. – Ordenó con la rabia que le quedaba.

Yuugi dejó que el faraón descansara dentro del rompecabezas, sin dejar que se entrometiera luego de haber recibido el llamado de Mokuba. Kaiba llegará a la tienda en cualquier momento y tenían que dejar todo preparado.

Realmente hubiera deseado haber estado al lado de su otro yo cuando él estaba en la mansión, quizás esto no estaría pasando, entonces su otro yo no estaría triste. Yuugi respeta a Kaiba, pero sí no consigue arreglar las cosas esta noche, nunca se lo perdonará.

\- No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto después de lo que sucedió. – Dijo Jounouchi, quien era el que menos contento estaba con el plan. Yuugi sólo le sonrió. Jounouchi tomó la cinta roja. - ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó acercándose a su pequeño amigo.

\- Habría que preguntárselo a mi otro yo. – Contestó guiñando su ojo. Jounouchi no podía fingir una sonrisa, esto no era para él.

\- Sin embargo, no lo harás, ¿verdad? – Yuugi negó con su cabeza, al recibir esa respuesta, el rubio suspiró. – No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esta relación, Yuugi. Sabes bien todo lo que hizo Kaiba, y quien es Kaiba, entonces… -

\- Porque mi otro yo sabe quién es Kaiba-kun hago esto. – Interrumpió Yuugi. Jounouchi alzó una ceja.

-Sí lo conociera no estaría tan triste. –

-Porque lo conoce es que está triste. – A este punto Jounouchi ya no podía comprender. Kaiba y el otro Yuugi siempre fueron personas demasiado complicadas, no mentiría que por lo menos eso era lo que tenían en común. – Sé que es difícil de entender, Jounouchi-kun. – Yuugi rió levemente mientras pasaba su mano por su propio cabello. – Pero Kaiba es la persona que mi otro yo eligió, y él no suele tomar malas decisiones. –

Jounouchi volvió a suspirar. – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ojala tengas razón. – Se miraron a los ojos, la mirada amatista de Yuugi reflejaba demasiada confianza y seguridad que casi pensaría que es el otro Yuugi, pero no, era Yuugi mismo, quien cuando se trata de su otro yo, de sus amigos, no tartamudea. Eso era lo que Jounouchi respetaba y reconocía de su mejor amigo, lo que le molestaba que nadie reconociera, que Yuugi no reconociera. Apuntó sus ojos a la cinta roja en su mano, sonriendo con torpeza. – Sigo pensando que la cinta está de más. – Yuugi le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Vieron un auto lujoso estacionarse frente a la tienda. No podía ser otra persona, eran Kaiba y Mokuba. En cuanto sintieron el timbre, el abuelo Sugoroku se acercó a la puerta con quejas para abrirla al indiferente castaño. La mayoría en la sala no estaban a gusto con el plan, pero tenían que ayudar al otro Yuugi.

Se reveló la figura de Seto Kaiba, quien tenía a su lado al pequeño Mokuba con una leve sonrisa. Todos lo recibieron con un grito que decía 'feliz cumpleaños'. Habían decorado el espacio pequeño con un cartel que decía lo mismo, en el centro una gran mesa con un pastel bien cocinado y decorado con crema de un color azul. Anzu fingía una sonrisa, Honda y Jounouchi no lo intentaban tanto como ella, sólo lanzaban miradas asesinas que luchaban contra las de Kaiba, quien no se mostró sorprendido ni mucho menos agradecido, con sus ojos buscaba la pequeña sombra de Yuugi. No se le encontraba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Dónde está Yuugi? – Fue lo único que dijo el castaño de ojos azules. Entonces fue que Mokuba entró en acción y se posicionó delante de su hermano mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Enseguida te lo traemos, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos. – Dijo el muchacho.

\- Mokuba, yo no… - Las quejas de Kaiba fueron esperadas, y Mokuba no se movió de su lugar hasta que su hermano obedezca.

\- Entonces no veras a Yuugi. – Dijo el niño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kaiba suspiró frustrado y cerró sus ojos. Mokuba volvió a sonreír y le indicó a Anzu que trajera a Yuugi.

La joven corrió hacia la habitación de su amigo. – Yuugi, ¿estás listo? – Susurró. Todavía no era el otro Yuugi, los brillantes ojos amables de su mejor amigo la reflejaban. El faraón tenía su encanto, pero nada reemplazaba la sonrisa de Yuugi, aquella que la hacía sentir viva. Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué los estaba comparando?

\- _¿Estás listo, otro yo?_ – Preguntó Yuugi.

El otro Yuugi no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos a Seto Kaiba. La humillación no acababa, el día no acababa. Sólo quería olvidarse de todo esto. Aunque no podía negar que sentía un ligero entusiasmo por volver a ver esos ojos azules, por imaginar que todo saldrá bien y volverá a sentir esos labios tan delgados y cálidos.

 _\- No lo sé, compañero, no creo que esto sea…_ -

\- Vamos, Anzu. – Dijo Yuugi ignorando las vagas dudas de su otro yo, sabía que estaría nervioso, pero tenían que hacer esto, debían que empujar a los dos al avance o sino nunca se volverían a ver y se quedarían con la duda. Deben hacer frente a sus sentimientos.

Sorprendentemente, Kaiba seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sobretodo porque Mokuba lo tenía vigilado. Estaba moviendo su pie impacientemente, murmurando palabras que ni su hermano pequeño podía escuchar pero se imaginaba que podría ser.

Yuugi apareció en la sala, aun sin ser el Yuugi que Kaiba quiere ver, todavía faltaba algo, un pequeño detalle. Yuugi permitió que Jounouchi lo tomara en sus brazos como un hombre sostiene a su mujer cuando estánrecién casados y estrenan su nueva casa. Yuugi mantenía su sonrisa maliciosa mientras Jounouchi no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo y ruborizarse levemente. El rubio caminó hacia Kaiba con Yuugi entre sus brazos, también murmurando algunas quejas.

\- Muy bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos. – Ordenó Mokuba intentando evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca.

 _\- No vayas a escapar, otro yo. –_ Fue lo último que le dijo Yuugi a su otro yo, antes de que cambiaran de lugar.

En cuanto el castaño abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio es a un imbécillanzándole a su rival. Por suerte, Kaiba tenía buenos reflejos y lo tomó con rapidez. ¿En qué locura se metió?

Estaba sosteniendo a Yuugi como si fuera un bebe, lo cual no era muy difícil, él es tan pequeño, tan ligero. Tenía sus ojos levemente cerrados, a los poco segundos que pudo apreciar tal detalle, vio como los abría lentamente, intentando reconocer donde se encontraba.

Lo primero que vio el faraón es el rostro de su rival totalmente confundido. Su corazón volvía a latir agitado, quería soltarse, moverse pero no podía, algo lo estaba sosteniendo y no eran sólo los brazos de Kaiba. Miró sus manos, estaban rodeadas con una apretada cinta roja, lo mismo con parte de su torso y piernas. Qué patético.

Literalmente, le entregaron al faraón con moño y todo. Kaiba no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era patético.

\- Mokuba… - Kaiba llamó la atención de su hermano.

\- ¿Si, hermano? – Mokuba atendió aun intentado resistir a sus ganas de reír.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó apretando sus dientes, sin dejar de mirar al faraón, quien le devolvía la mirada con su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Es tu regalo, hermano. – Mokuba contestó casi como si lo estuviera cantando.

Kaiba pudo sentir como el faraón se tensaba entre sus brazos. Su rival era su regalo nuevamente, casi olvidaba que era su cumpleaños con todo lo que sucedió, ya se olvidó cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí. Todo porque dejó que su hermano menor le diera calmantes.

El otro Yuugi sintió como Kaiba aflojó sus manos. Pronto sentiría la dureza del suelo nuevamente. – Ni se te ocurra. – Protestó con firmeza. Kaiba sonrió y lo soltó, dejando que caiga contra el duro suelo de madera. Sus amigos corrieron a ayudarlo.

Kaiba se volteó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse. – Espera, Kaiba, ¿no ibas a arreglar las cosas con él? – Jounouchi corrió a detenerlo.

\- ¿Es una broma, verdad? – Kaiba respondió con arrogancia. Lo que fue suficiente para que Jounouchi perdiera la paciencia, estaba preparando sus puños para que se encuentren con la cara del castaño pero el otro Yuugi lo detuvo.

\- Deja que se vaya, Jounouchi-kun. – Murmuró con rabia. El rubio obedeció, aun con sus puños tensos. Kaiba se marchó sin decir más. _– Idiota. -_ Dijo el faraón en su cabeza. Repentinamente todos los recuerdos que tiene con Kaiba volaron por su mente; el tag-duel, cuando Kaiba lo protegió con su propio monstruo, en el duelo con Dartz, sus últimas energías las utilizó para protegerlo nuevamente, sus palabras de apoyo cuando él se sentía completamente derrotado. Fue Kaiba quien lo puso de pie, fue Kaiba quien lo apoyó en su duelo con Marik. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué significa para Kaiba? Necesitaba la respuesta, no podía dejar esto así, sobre todo cuando sus amigos se esforzaron por ayudar. Kaiba no se iría tan fácilmente.

Corrió como pudo, ya que la cinta le dificultaba moverse. El faraón se encontraba ahora afuera de la tienda, cerrando la puerta detrás de él sin permitir que los demás escucharan su conversación. - ¡Espera, Kaiba! – Gritó el otro Yuugi, aun envuelto en su cinta roja tratando de mantenerse firme. Kaiba estaba a unos pasos lejos, se volteó para mirarlo con indiferencia. - ¿Por qué viniste? – Tenía que haber una razón por la cual Kaiba decidió volver a verlo, y no tiene que ser porque Mokuba lo obligó, cuando alguien toma una decisión y sobretodo Kaiba, simplemente cumple su promesa. – No me iré hasta que seas honesto conmigo. – El faraón no pudo evitar recordar la voz suave de Seto pidiendo que no se vaya.

\- Soy yo quien está a punto de irse. – Kaiba respondió caminando hacia la limusina.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Kaiba? – Aquella pregunta detuvo el paso del castaño.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Yuugi? – Se volteó nuevamente para escucharse mejor, caminando un poco más cerca de él.

\- Te contestaré eso, sí tú me contestas primero. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sus miradas se enfrentaron, estaban lejos, pero aun así impactaban como todas las veces.

Kaiba tomó aire, no podía escapar. Fue por eso que llegó hasta aquí, y una vez más se hizo hacia atrás. ¿Es un cobarde? No, sólo protege una de las cosas más importantes para él, algo que casi nadie tuvo en cuenta y esos son sus sentimientos, sin embargo, Yuugi fue el primero que lo ayudó a mejorar como persona, a ser un mejor hermano para Mokuba. Sus sentimientos son gracias a él. ¿Debería tomar el tren o perder el viaje? ¿Caminar o tropezar?

\- No te mentí cuando quería que me prometas que no ibas a irte. – Masculló mirando hacia el suelo, pero fue suficiente para que el faraón lo escuchara. Era un comienzo. - ¿De qué sirve saber lo que siento cuando de todas maneras vas a desaparecer? – Apretó sus puños y pestañeó varias veces para evadir el peligroso calor de las lágrimas.

El faraón se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, podía comprender a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo. – Temía que dijeras eso. – Respondió. El mismo temor fue el que los mantuvo lejos. Kaiba se sorprendió, no era la respuesta que esperaba. – Sin embargo, por alguna razón sigo aquí. – Lo que no significaba que iba a quedarse, Kaiba estaba seguro de eso. No podía evitar el maldito destino.

Kaiba sonrió aun así. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, no podía tomarlo en serio cuando llevaba ese moño en la cabeza, o tenía las muñecas completamente atadas, parecía que recién se escapaba de un secuestro. – Deja que te ayude. – Se ofreció mientras caminaba sin esperar respuesta, se posicionó frente a su rival, sin mirarlo a los ojos, sólo se dedicó a desatar la cinta. En algunos extremos se podía, pero en otros lugares como sus manos o piernas, debía cortar la cinta. Ninguno de los dos llevaba una tijera, ni tampoco se atrevían a entrar a buscar una.

Kaiba decidió usar sus dientes, se agachó para romper la cinta en sus piernas. El faraón intentó mirar hacia otro lado para evadir la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, no podía desvanecer su rubor. Una vez que sus piernas estaban libres, era el turno de las manos. Las manos frías de Kaiba sostenían las manos pequeñas del faraón y las extendió hasta sus labios. El otro Yuugi se agitó en cuanto sintió el calor de su boca rozando la piel de sus muñecas. Un tirón lo liberó, la cinta ya no estaba más en sus manos, sin embargo, Seto no lo soltó.

\- Estas temblando. – Señaló Kaiba, y era verdad, las manos del faraón no estaba frías pero sí temblaban inevitablemente. _– No puede ser, ¿acaso está nervioso?_ – Se preguntó el castaño en su cabeza. El faraón sólo lo miraba, en algo estaba pensando, mordió su labio inferior y tragó saliva. De repente, tenía su rostro demasiado cerca, pero no sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, sino que estaban en su mejilla. Un beso tierno en su mejilla fue suficiente para que Seto se sintiera cálido.

El faraón sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa y genuina. – Feliz cumpleaños, Seto. – 'Seto', su nombre mezclado con su voz, resonó en su corazón. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se le escape?

Tiró de sus muñecas y lo acercó hacia él para unirlo nuevamente en un cálido y apasionado beso. Llevó sus manos a su cintura, permitiendo que el faraón extendiera sus manos en su cabello, profundizando el beso.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados, Seto recordó que le había faltado deshacerse de una de las cintas. El moño en su cabeza, lo desató mientras se mantenía ocupado con sus labios.

Se apoyó en la puerta, sintiendo el peso de Seto abrazar su pecho. Otra vez sus manos sostenían suavemente su rostro, no volvería a sentir frío sí esto permanecía en su memoria. Su respiración golpeando la suya, separándose por pocos segundos para recuperar el aire y murmurar sus nombres con puro deseo.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron de nuevo, iluminados por las estrellas en el cielo oscuro. Los latidos de sus corazones eran demasiado fuertes para soportar. Uno de los dos estaba por gritar, por liberar ese sentimiento que llevaban guardado.

\- Te amo. - Esas dos palabras fueron liberadas por los dos al mismo tiempo, en esos pocos segundos que separaban sus labios. Se miraron cuando sus susurros se encontraron en sintonía. No podían evitar reír.

Esto no era un juego.

El faraón casi cae de espaldas cuando la zona firme donde se encontraba apoyado había desaparecido, pero Seto lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sin permitir que se aleje de él. Observando que la puerta ya no se encontraba cerrada y estaban todos los presentes en la tienda mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, o por lo menos, Anzu y Mokuba mantenían esa expresión. Jounouchi y Honda parecían que estaban a punto de desmayarse.

\- Ya era hora, chicos. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. – Dijo Mokuba fingiendo que secaba una lágrima de su ojo. La pareja no podía ocultar su sonrojo.

* * *

La celebración no se pospuso a órdenes de Mokuba, pero Kaiba se mantuvo firme ante el horario, ya que no quería terminar trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo. El muchacho no dejaba en paz a la pareja, incluso los obligó a que compartieran la porción de pastel. A pesar de que se sentían incomodos ante la invasión del niño, no podían negar la felicidad que tenían al estar juntos.

\- ¡Kaiba! – Llamó el otro Yuugi, posicionado en el marco de la puerta, luego de que la fiesta haya terminado y lo demás se hayan ido a sus casas. Era turno de Kaiba para retirarse.

El castaño detuvo sus pasos y volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa. – Seto. – Lo corrigió.

\- Seto. - Repitió el faraón riendo levemente. - ¿Puedo ir contigo? Creo que olvidé algo en la mansión. – Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- Deja que Isono te lo devuelva mañana. – Kaiba ofreció.

\- ¡No! – El tono nervioso del otro Yuugi apareció en la escena, llamando la atención de su rival. – Quiero decir, no recuerdo qué es y necesito buscarlo. – Aclaró aun jugando con sus dedos. Seto sonrió nuevamente y extendió su mano hacia su rival, quien la tomó devolviendo la sonrisa con una más pequeña. Subieron a la limusina entrelazando sus dedos.

Mokuba los miró a los dos con una sonrisa maliciosa. – De nada. – Fue lo que dijo para romper el hielo. Kaiba no perdió oportunidad para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión, Mokuba entró corriendo sin olvidarse de guiñarle el ojo a su hermano mayor antes. Mientras tanto, Seto y el faraón se encontraban de nuevo hablando en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿No vas a entrar? – El castaño preguntó notando que el faraón aún estaba nervioso y dudando. Kaiba alzó una ceja. - ¿Estabas mintiendo? –

El faraón sonrió maliciosamente. – Digamos… -

\- Le diré a Isono que te lleve de vuelta. – Kaiba se estaba preparando para hablar con Isono, pero el faraón tomó de su brazo.

\- No, está demasiado oscuro y no confío en tus sirvientes.- El castaño lo miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? –

\- Desde que quiero pasar la noche contigo. – Confesó con seguridad, provocando que Seto se sonrojara. El faraón amaba verlo de esa manera, tan agitado y nervioso.

No podía ignorar que él también lo quería, que le fascinaba ver cómo su rival mordía su labio inferior cuando sus ojos apasionados lo reflejaban. Cuando las estrellas señalaban lo más bello de su aspecto y su piel pálida resaltaba a la perfección.

\- Bueno, estábamos acomodando la habitación que tú ocupabas, así que no podrás dormir ahí esta noche. Tendrás que pasarla en mi habitación, y deberíamos… compartir la cama. – Seto inventó una excusa. El faraón lo besó levemente en sus labios.

\- Qué terrible. – El faraón dijo con ironía.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron con el menor de los Kaiba recostado en la gran cama de Seto, sus ojos cerrados y su tranquila respiración indicaban lo dormido que estaba. Seto sabía que lo hizo apropósito, pero no iba a quejarse, no podía echarlo. A Mokuba le gustaba dormir con su hermano, luego de su esfuerzo trabajando en la empresa y su ayuda para juntarlo con el otro Yuugi, merecían una recompensa. Lo mínimo que podían hacer Seto y el faraón es dejarlo dormir.

La pareja estaba agradecida con él niño, si no hubiera sido por él, no saben en qué estarían ahora. Quizás Seto se estaría ahogando en papeles y el otro Yuugi inundado en la oscuridad. También se tenía en cuenta el apoyo de los amigos de Yuugi, o por lo menos, el faraón lo tenía en cuenta, sobre todo el esfuerzo de Jounouchi para no golpear a Kaiba.

Mokuba quedó en el centro de la cama rodeado por la pareja que juntaba sus manos uniéndose en un abrazo que incluía al muchacho. – Encontré la respuesta. – Dijo Seto nivelando el tono de su voz para no despertar al niño. El otro Yuugi estaba atento a lo que Seto tenía para decir. – Definitivamente no es lo mismo luchar solo que luchar acompañado. – El faraón sonrió. – Y siempre voy a elegir luchar solo, - La sonrisa se borró levemente de su rostro. – pero sí luchar acompañado significa luchar contigo a mi lado, entonces nunca dejaré de tomar esa opción. – Seto acarició la mano de su rival con una honesta sonrisa. El faraón resistió la tentación de besarlo, porque sí se dejaba llevar tendría que pasar por encima del muchacho durmiendo con ellos.

\- Seto… - Murmuró feliz, podría dormir en paz ahora mismo, si no fuera por una duda que lo atormentaba. - ¿Qué somos… tú y yo? – Preguntó con temor.

\- Somos… _tú y yo_ , y nada más. – Ninguno de los dos necesitaba una explicación, ya sabían, ya habían dejado en claro que se amaban. No tenían tiempo para dudar.

A la mañana siguiente, no hubo un agudo pitido para despertar a nadie. Seto había olvidado encender la alarma, aun así fue el primero que despertó. Podía decir que los primeros segundos que abrió los ojos, se tomó por sorpresa ver la figura de su rival durmiendo pacíficamente, pero en cuanto recordó lo sucedido en el día de ayer, sonrió inevitablemente.

Se levantó cuidando no despertar a las dos personas que se encontraban descansando plácidamente en su cama. Se ocupó de ducharse y vestirse para ir a trabajar, además de acomodar lo que Mokuba había desordenado para hacer recapacitar a su arrogante hermano.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, se volteó a mirar la imagen de las dos personas más importantes en su vida. _– Yuugi, otro Yuugi… Faraón… Mi rival… -_ No apartó sus ojos de su _amante_.

 _\- ¿Qué se le debe dar al hombre que lo tiene todo, y sin embargo, algo le falta? -_ La pregunta de Pegasus resonó en su cabeza.

Todo lo que pasaron juntos, las veces que el otro Yuugi lo apoyó y confió en él, sin importar que tan alejado permanecía Seto, el otro Yuugi siempre estaba ahí dispuesto. Él fue quien lo salvó de la oscuridad, quien lo hizo sentir… _completo_.

Ellos se completaban, sin duda. ¿Qué haría cuando él desaparezca?

Promete nunca olvidarlo, así como él no lo olvidará; Promete nunca dejar de desearlo… de amarlo, y no permitirá que se vaya de su vida, nunca. Nunca.

Las personas que ama, están ahora en su cama, dormidos, habiendo compartido la noche.

No podía pedir un mejor regalo.

* * *

 ** _La escena de la cebolla y el cielo; los sentimientos de Kaiba:_ ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que tuve que empezar a escribir este capitulo de nuevo? Es una lastima porque la escena de la cebolla me costó bastante, aunque no lo crean, yo había tenido un ataque de inspiración y conseguí hacer una metafora con la forma apurada de cortar del faraón y compararlo con los sentimientos de Kaiba, sin embargo, no me salió la segunda vez que escribí la escena y lo compensé con el faraón apreciando el cielo.**

 **Pues, Kaiba es alguien que mantiene su belleza a su manera, puede estallar como una tormenta y aun así ser un encanto. Quizás algunas personas no estén de acuerdo, pues Kaiba hizo unas cuantas cosas malas pero lo ha compensado bastante. Atem es quien limpió su corazón de aquella oscuridad, de hecho, Takahashi ha mencionado que Atem es quien mantenía el balance de su corazón, y al haber desaparecido todo se descontroló dentro de él y por eso se vuelve tan escandaloso en la ultima pelicula, "El lado oscuro de las dimensiones". De aquí viene la teoría de que Kaiba teme estar unido al faraón por terminar siendo lastimado y abandonado.**

 **Kaiba necesita del faraón, eso es un hecho.**

 ** _La soledad de Atem y las discusiones entre los rivales:_ También tengo la teoría de que el faraón siente demasiada soledad dentro del rompecabezas, que en realidad detesta estar ahí adentro, y puede llegar a ser una persona claustrofóbica por ese hecho. No es por exagerar, claro.**

 **A veces pienso que a Atem lo manifiesto como si fuera la reina del drama más que el rey de los juegos, pero es alguien demasiado complejo, un espiritu del faraón que no pertenece a tal mundo moderno, con sentimientos hacia personas que no puede alcanzar ya que ... repito... no pertenece a ese mundo, es algo triste y complicado para él.**

 **Hablando de complejidades, no saben lo dificil que es plantear una discusión entre Atem y Kaiba, cuando defiendes un solo punto de vista y tienes que poner sobre los zapatos de ambos. *suspira* Así es como tiene que ser un escritor.**

 **En fin, no quiero hacer esto demasiado largo, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me leyeron, los que dejaron review y los lectores silenciosos. Aprecio mucho que les haya gustado mi historia, y a los que no, diganme cual es el error y lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **Estoy en una seria busca de un beta-reader, pero eso ya es otra historia.**

 **Manden review, mensaje privado, haganme saber su opinion, sea buena, mala o lo que sea.**


End file.
